The Dark Lord and the orphan
by Meinouda
Summary: AU: Non-magical Harry Potter is an orphan in a land ruled by the Dark Lord Voldemort. He lives in an orphanage. One day the Dark Lord visits said orphanage and choses, for reasons unknown, Harry as his husband. Warnings: LV/HP, D/s, BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters **

**Warnings will be placed at the beginning of a chapter (if needed)**

**This chapter is more of a prologue to the rest, next chapter will have both Harry and Voldemort in it! **

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think! ^^ ****I do not appreciate a simple 'it's bad'. I really want to learn more, so if you have comments, or if you don't like the story I would really appreciate constructive criticism, so I can improve! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter one  
The Dark Lord Voldemort**

Young Harry Potter had been an orphan for as long as he could remember. He knew orphans had little chance in the world he lived in, but Harry seemed to have Lady Luck by his side.

He was blessed with emerald green eyes, a skin as pale as snow and a feminine posture that made many men (and women) notice him.

Harry, at first, had hated his looks, but in time he had learned the benefits of them. The caretakers often showed a more lenient hand towards him than the other orphans and many couples who wanted to adopt a child, tried to adopt him. Why then, you say, did Harry Potter still live in that dreaded orphanage? The answer was simple. Harry did not want to leave. He had heard tales of young boys who came on the streets and who were immediately 'kidnapped' to serve the army of the great Lord Voldemort. After all, nobody cared about orphans.

Harry was not a warrior. Granted, he could handle a sword but he lacked one special thing that every soldier of the Lord possessed.

Magic.

Harry Potter lived as a muggle in a land ruled by wizards and witches. Muggles, though inferior to wizards, were not killed nor enslaved, but they were still seen more as an object than a person. Harry had never really met a wizard, he had only heard tales about their power.

The bell that announced a new 'adopter' chimed through the building and Harry watched as the other orphans scurried out of the playroom. The young seventeen year old lifted himself from his seat and followed them. The matron did not tolerate disrespect, and not showing up when an adopter came was the perfect example of disrespect.

Harry walked down the stairs, brushing some of the dust of his simple clothes, and placed himself at the end of the line.

A silence fell over them and Harry noticed that even the cheerful maids lost their laughter. Alarm-bells rang in Harry's head. A silence like this meant only one thing…

The door of Miss Carter's office slid open and Harry was proven right, because right there He stood.

Clothed in dark robes, a sign of richness and power, stood their Lord. Known as the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He was very pale with a face that everyone both feared and admired. For one who had such a face, had to be very powerful indeed. He was snakelike, Harry found himself thinking. A flat nose with slits, red and snakelike eyes and a bald head. Harry would not be surprised if the man had a forked tongue.

"Every boy from the age of 1 to 15, leave." Harry watched them go, almost all of them. There were only five boys older than 15 in the orphanage. Harry immediately knew that the Lord was not looking for an heir.

"My Lord, these are the only boys of the age you requested. I can assure you that they are educated in every discipline taught here and…"

"Enough." He even sounded like a snake. Miss Carter nodded, not one to be scared by a snake apparently, and took a step back. Harry spotted some of the Lord his soldiers standing by the door. Death eaters, elite soldiers with magic.

The Lord stepped closer, not too close, and glanced at every one of the boys. Harry could feel his heavy gaze and he lifted a hand to scratch the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The only reminder he had from the night his parents died. The night he became an orphan.

The man looked at every boy with the same amount of interest, and when he left them, Harry was sure no-one was going to be 'adopted'.

He was wrong for when the Lord left the orphanage, he was invited into the office of Miss Carter.

She asked him to sit, took a place herself and sighed heavily.

"I won't lie to you. The Lord was in search of a partner, some sort of consort. Not really his equal, not someone completely inferior. He had first wanted to find himself a magical husband, but politics have driven him to consider a non-magical husband." Harry knew what was coming next and he almost wished he could become deaf there and then.

* * *

Things went very fast from there. A woman came to the orphanage, dressed in navy blue robes. She was beautiful, and surprisingly very friendly.

Her name was Narsicca Malfoy, but Harry could call her Cissy. Not that Harry really wanted to call her Cissy. In fact, Harry wished that he did not need to call her anything. He wished he was not in this situation, but Harry had learned that one just did not reject the Lord.

If the Lord asked you to jump, you jumped and tried to go higher than your own height. If he asked you to dance naked, you danced naked with water dripping of your body. If he asked you to kiss a frog, you kissed a frog and tried to fuck it. You did everything and more if the Lord asked something. That was the rule.

So when Cissy asked him to call her Cissy, he smiled adorably and innocently said her name. She melted for him and kept telling him what a wonderful choice the Lord had made.

"Speaking of the Lord, Cissy."

"Yes Harry?"

"Why haven't I seen him…I mean, if he wants me to be his husband…Well, I thought he'd be wanting to at least talk to me before the wedding." She laughed at him, but when she noticed he was serious, she sobered.

"My dear boy, the Lord has no interest in you. I'm very sorry if you think so. The only reason he picked you is because you looked attractive." Harry nodded slowly. Well, he knew the Lord did not want him for his brains…

"So, I won't see him until the wedding?"

"There will not be a wedding my dear child. I am so sorry." She looked sorry.

"You will accompany me tonight to the Lord his home. There I will introduce you to every person you need to know, and then you shall place yourself in His bed and do whatever it is he wants from you." Harry gaped at her.

"That's it?" She nodded solemnly.

"Will he…be interested in me when we are together?" She blinked as if she did not know the answer.

"I mean, will I be able to do things I want to do?"

"What do you want to do?" She asked and she pushed a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. Harry blushed a little.

"I hoped to…well, I've always wanted to become a herpetologist. Well, mostly to study snakes and the like. Do you think he'll let me?" She stared owlishly at him before she blinked and smiled a sweet smile.

"Yes, he'll be quite fine with that."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter: Harry's first night with the Lord **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! ^^ **

**This chapter will not have the promised 'first time' between Harry and Voldemort, but the next will!**

* * *

**Chapter two  
Departure **

"Please Cissy, just a minute or two! It won't take long!" Lady Malfoy sighed impatiently, but when Harry glanced up through his eyelashes and gave her the puppy-look, she gave in.

"Alright, I'll wait by the carriage. Don't take too long." She pointed a perfect finger at him.

"No Cissy! Thank you so much!" He said with an innocent smile.

She smiled, but when she left the room, she felt as if she had just been played with.

When Harry was sure the Lady had left them alone, he turned to his two best friends. They stared at him as if he was a ghost.

It had been quite a happy coincidence when the two of them appeared at the doorstep of the orphanage. Apparantly they had had a day-off and had decided to take their friend out for diner. Alas, Harry could not go with them and when they heard the reason, they almost fainted. Both of them! Harry had immediately tried to get Lady Malfoy away, but the woman was very persistent if needed.

Harry had met both of his friends on a rare trip, organized by the orphanage. It had been a trip to the new quiditch stadium. A strange purple bus had come to their orphanage and had brought them to some sort of field. Harry had never been there before and it had been his first big trip ever. Five year old Harry had almost lost his eyes while he watched some wizards zooming around on brooms. It was awesome and ever since he had seen that, Harry had wanted to fly! Of course, he knew he would never be able to do that…but he kept hoping for it.

It was there he met them. Hermione had been visiting with her school, a preschool for muggleborn witches while Ron was there with his family. Fate brought the three of them together, and they had never lost sight of each other.

All three of them had grown quite a bit.

Hermione Granger was a bushy haired girl with deer-like brown eyes. Harry found her to be very smart, kind and strong. She was everything a man would want in a girl, alas Harry was not into girls.

Ronald Weasley was a red haired freckled boy. He was loud, obnoxious, intelligent when motivated and funny in times of need. He was everything a man would want in a friend.

"That was strange." Hermione said while she leaned against the window of Harry's little room. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, I know…" He said slowly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not about the Lord and your marriage…"

"Yeah that's just normal mate." Ron mumbled. Harry grinned a little while Hermione shot them both an annoyed look.

"I mean, Lady Malfoy's behavior. I've never seen her like this before."

"True! She's usually very mean to muggles and the like. Even to my family. Malfoys are bitches, trust me on that Harry. They've got a son, Draco…I mean, who calls their son Draco?"

"Jealous Ron?" Harry asked, knowing Ron could go on forever about people who were richer than he was. His best mate grew red and sputtered something under his breath. Harry smirked. He knew perfectly well who the Malfoys were. Harry was a muggle, not a stupid one. Speaking about being a muggle…

"Hermione, did you check?" He asked almost hopefully. The girl got a sad look in her eyes and sighed heavily. Harry placed himself on his little, but warm, bed next to Ron.

"Ron and I did some research at Hogwarts…You know. Hogwarts school for…"

"Yes." Harry interrupted her with a little snap. She swallowed.

"Yes well, Harry…The Potter family goes back ages in the wizarding world. Your father, James Potter, was a pureblood but he married a muggleborn witch. Lilly Potter, well Lilly Evans. There is no trace of any magical presence in the rest of her bloodline. But, yes, like I said…The Potter family goes back ages."

"So what, I'm not a muggle but I'm a squib?" Ron flinched while Hermione nodded solemnly. Harry let himself fall back on his bed.

"Well, it's not that bad. I mean, the Lord didn't seem to care."

"Maybe the Lord does not know I'm a squib! He wanted to marry a muggle, not a loser."

"The same mate." Harry and Hermione glared at Ron. He smiled sheepishly.

" 'Mione, squibs are looked upon with disdain even more so than muggles! Even I know that." Harry said.

"Maybe…Maybe you're not a squib." Ron offered. They both glared at him, again.

"Wait, don't a.k me! But, Harry listen. I'll give you the 'magic-speech' and you'll answer." When Harry grumbled something from his place on the bed, Ron went on.

"Harry Potter." He started in a very low voice. Two little smiles appeared on his friend's faces.

"Did nothing strange ever happen around you? Have you never whished something very badly and then noticed that your wish had come true?" A silence hung between them.

"No." Harry groaned. He didn't need to look at Hermione or Ron to see the look on their faces.

"Harry, we need to talk about the Lord. I know you didn't want to but…"

"No, Hermione please. Let me be." He ignored the glances he got from his friends.  
He did not want to talk about this! His 'marriage' (he hadn't informed his friends of his status as only a sex-toy) would happen. No other options. Harry could whine and cry about it as much as he wanted, it would not change.

Harry wasn't a person to roll over and wait. He wouldn't just do nothing about this, but complaining now would only make this harder on him. He knew. Lord Voldemort was not known to be a patient, loving man. If Harry complained or cried too much, the Lord would be capable of sewing his mouth shut.

They couldn't talk for long, but Harry felt refreshed when he walked them down the stairs. Ron carried his little backpack in which he had placed some pants and shirts. They hugged each other outside, Ron handed Harry his bag and they left. Harry watched them go. He then climbed into the carriage that waited for him. It was a beautiful carriage but a little bit old fashioned, muggles could drive cars! Alas, the Lord did not like cars so most of them were banned from England.

Harry took one last look at the orphanage, the grey building that stood among so many others. He did not think he would miss it there.

The ride wasn't very spectacular, but it did take very long. Harry's thoughts kept going to Ron and Hermione. He hoped he would see them again soon. Not that he saw them very often. Hermione and Ron were both still studying at Hogwarts and would probably marry after their studies. Harry's status as an orphan did not really fit in their picture perfect lives.

"You alright dear?" Harry looked up and nodded slowly. Cissy, who had been reading some sort of magazine, smiled.

"We will be arriving any second now. You will meet the Lord soon. I was supposed to show you around the castle and introduce you to the Lord his most trusted, but it is already late." She frowned a bit disapprovingly at him and then seemed to scowl at the darkness outside. Harry blushed a little and apologized, for the umpteenth time. He had noticed she enjoyed that, so he kept doing it.

"Oh look! We are here!" Harry turned in his seat and pressed his nose against the glass. The property they drove into was grand. A garden that could easily be named a park, welcomed them. Harry could only think about the many boys at the orphanage who would give their whole closet to play in this kind of garden. Maybe young Draco Mafloy played here too.

"Will I be meeting your son?" He asked, glancing swiftly at the Lady.

"He's at Hogwarts now. Top of his class of course, a Slytherin. Such a sweet and intelligent boy. You'll like each other." Harry doubted it, he had heard many stories about the legendary fights about Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. But, on the other hand, Harry had also heard stories about the legendary beauty of the boy. Maybe the latter could make up for his temper.

The carriage stopped and a servant, dressed in a black costume, came to help them out. He was a muggle, Harry knew, and he smiled politely at the man. Lady Malfoy ignored him entirely and walked straight to the door. Harry followed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I know I haven't answered any questions about who Harry is and how he came to be in the orphanage, and those won't be answered in the next chapter either...But you will learn more about every important character when the time is ripe. ^^ **

**Maybe to clear things up, Ron and Hermione are magical. How they go to school, what they can or can't do and other things like purebloods vs muggleborns will be explained as soon as Harry and Voldemort are finally under one and the same roof! **

**James and Lilly Potter were indeed magical...the reason Harry is not that 'sad' about the news is because he has known his whole life he has no magical power. Nothing changes in his perspective...but fear not, it will become something important later on...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Warnings: sex **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter three  
on a footstool **

Harry followed Cissy into the enormous mansion. It was a castle as described in tales of knights and Kings. Harry thought it was beautiful, even the dark grey walls that were found within.

A pleasant warmth was within the castle, caused by magic probably. Harry was given no time to enjoy it though. Lady Malfoy took him up a flight of stairs and brought him to a simple door.

"This is my house, tomorrow you and the Lord will leave to His estate. I will not be seeing you, not until the Lord wants it. I wish you the best of luck Harry." She leaned closer but Harry, who was not prepared for a kiss, ducked in reflex. Cissy arched a surprise eyebrow but Harry gave her no chance to ask questions. He bid her a swiftly goodbye, opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

A sigh left his mouth and he leaned against the door. He didn't want someone to pry in his life. For Harry, it was a good thing the Lord would not be interested in him. Harry liked his privacy.

Something moved and it caught Harry's eyes. He looked at the thing and couldn't quite choose between running away, or taking a closer look. It was a snake, but the word snake did not even begin to describe the beast that lay on a rug. It was HUGE and it blinked and looked at him as if it did not know what Harry was doing in its room.

"She will not hurt you." For a moment, Harry thought that the snake had spoken, but then his brain came knocking and he locked eyes with the Dark Lord.

The man was tall, taller than Harry remembered him to be, and looked very intimidating. Clothed in black robes, a skin as pale as snow. Though, as pale as snow was a sign of beauty. Lord Voldemort made the word 'beautiful' turn ugly if used for him.

"Unless I tell her to of course." The man sounded amused at that thought.

"It's okay, I guess. Snakes aren't that bad. Besides, she looks a bit big to be poisonous." The Lord did not answer, merely watched the boy. He wasn't bored, amused or agitated. Harry could see no emotion on his face. He felt uncormfortable staring at the Lord so he averted his eyes, trying to take another good look at the snake.

"Strip, boy. I do not want to waste my time with this." Harry blushed and looked at the floor. Was he serious?

"I…What…" He swallowed and looked up again. The Lord made no intention to undress. Harry felt sweat break lose and he scratched his shin, noticing he had the beginning of a beard.

"Do not tell me I picked a virgin." This time he did sound irritated. Harry took a deep breath and looked the Lord straight in the eye.

"No. No you did not."

"You will address me as my Lord, Master and I'll even tolerate 'Sir' if you must." When Harry did not react, he took a step closer and Harry could feel something strong and mighty lick at his arms. Magic.

"Do not think that you have a special position. I merely chose you because you looked the least powerful of them all." Harry did not feel insulted. He closed his eyes, sighed and opened them again.

"I understand my Lord." Harry said. He lifted his hands and started to undress. The Lord kept watching, as did the snake, but Harry did not mind. He had no illusions about his own body. He was thin and not very tall, he had some scars on his bony legs and he knew he did not really have an 'ass'. Harry didn't feel ashamed about his body, it was what it was.

He paused only a second when he hooked his thumbs in his old shorts. He didn't like to be vulnerable and he knew that this situation could become dangerous.

"Scared, Potter?" The use of his name made him look up. The Lord had sounded amused, had used a tone Harry had heard before. It was a tone people used when they joked about something they knew the others would not get. It was a tone mostly used by jerks.

"No my Lord." He answered with a shrug. He pushed his boxers down and pushed them away with his foot. Naked he stood before the man.

Lord Voldemort didn't give any indication that he was pleased with Harry's body and Harry whished, just for a moment, he was as fat as a walrus.

"Are you a virgin?" The man asked and he stepped closer.

"No my Lord." Harry could not see if the Lord was pleased or not, so he decided to look around. The room was warm, which was good for his naked flesh.

"Place yourself on the footstool." It would have sound comical, yet it didn't. Harry looked at the little black thing. He knew why the Lord wanted him there, good height to fuck.

He walked to it and lowered himself. In length it was just right for him to place his knees on one end and his hands on the other.

He blushed heavily, knowing the look he made. Arse high, cock hanging between his legs. He wasn't excited, but Harry knew his body enough to know he would not stay limp the entire time.

Cold hands touched his bum, more gently than Harry had expected. The man did not stroke, nor slapped. He only probed and felt. One hand left.

Harry heard some rustling and the sharp point of a wand pushed slightly against his entrance. A spell was murmured and Harry felt a strange sensation inside is arse. Nobody had ever done that before.

"Cleaning spell." The Lord said. Harry wrinkled his nose. Next time, he'd take a shower.

Again he heard rustling and then a wet finger probed his entrance. It was more like a doctor did than a lover, only with the idea of opening him more. It burned, but not much and the Lord kept going long enough before he entered a second digit. Harry kept his groans inside while his cock gave a twitch of interest.

A third finger and the man scissored him. It burned more and Harry groaned a little out loud. It was the only sound in the room. Fingers left him and the Lord's cock was positioned against his entrance. Harry knew it would hurt.

The Lord pushed inside, hands on Harry's side to keep him steady. The boy whimpered, although it sounded more like a painful groan. Voldemort did not stop. He pushed himself completely inside Harry, not soothing nor whispering nonsense when Harry really did whimper.

Thrusting first shallowly the Lord set the pace and Harry tried to follow it. It burned and itched, it had been a long time since Harry's last fuck, but it was bearable.

He went from thrusting to slamming and the only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh on flesh and Harry's little moans of pain and pleasure. His cock was half hard, but Harry did not really want to reach down and stimulate himself. The Lord did not seem to want that either.

It was uneventful, Harry thought. Boring but very professional. The Lord slammed in hard, making Harry almost fall of the footstool. Mighty Lord Voldemort did not groan, or even mumble something. He just came. Harry kept himself very still, not really knowing the protocol for fucking a leader. That was okay though, the Lord solved Harry's problem.

He withdrew his softening cock and stepped away from Harry. He brushed his hands down his black robes, which had not come of the entire time, mumbled something and left.

* * *

Harry slowly moved his body to the floor. The Lord's semen leaked out of him. He should get up and go for a shower, but he did not feel anything for it. Harry had had no expectations about the Lord and the welcome he would get, but this…Harry had thought that the man would at least talk to him. But no, Lord Voldemort had treated Harry like a cheap prostitute.

The young black haired boy shuffled to the leather couch and placed his head on it. He was not about to cry, not at all, but still…a little self-pity reared its ugly head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Greets! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took a bit longer! But I was working for school and we just had a lot to do, but within a week I'm finished and then I'll have all the time of the world!  
****Thank you to all who reads my story and really thanks for the reviews I get! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Enjoy!**

"Luke, I am your father" - normal speech

"_Luke, I am your father" - parsletongue_

* * *

**Chapter four**

**The Lord's pet**

Nagini watched the little pet move. He didn't seem to be disturbed by her actions, so she slithered a little bit closer. He tried to get up and she could smell her Master's semen on him. Stupid Master, boys couldn't get pregnant! Why mate without getting children? She needed to have a stern word with her Master. Well, she mostly just hissed sternly and he pretended to be deaf. Stupid Master now had a stupid pet. Nagini was the only pet, although she didn't want to do _that _stuff with the Lord. No thank you very much! That reminded her, she needed to ask for another male…

The boy made his way to the bathroom, limping a bit.

"_Master chose weakling." _She hissed to herself. The boy stopped and he abruptly turned around. Nagini stared at him very silently.

"I must hear things." Nagini kept her mouth shut, but she had to admit that she was intrigued. The boy turned his back again, Nagini was not impressed by his meager body, and she hissed again.

"_Harry Pet Potter." _This time he turned around again, with a glare on his face and Nagini lowered her head. This was something her Master would really like to know.

* * *

Harry had had an uneventful night. He hadn't heard any weird voices and he had had the bed all to himself. Okay, so the Lord had been a bit of a jerk after sex, but Harry could not yet complain. He had slept well and his self-pity had gone away, as it had done when he was younger. Harry was an optimist, he wouldn't let one wrong meeting get him down.

"You are awake." Harry really wanted to say 'stating the obvious', but his mind caught up with him really fast and he kept his mouth shut. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked against the light in the room. The blankets were still around him, which was good since he was naked.

"We are leaving. You will meet my inner circle at lunch." Harry lifted himself up and blinked against the light. He couldn't pinpoint where the Lord was, and he hadn't had his glasses on so he didn't even try searching for him.

"Dress. You have ten minutes." A door opened and closed and Harry started to make his way out of bed. He had no problems with being ordered around, as long as he and the Lord didn't fight, he was fine.

Harry hastened himself to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face and dressed himself with clothes that were placed there for him. Black underwear, black socks, black pants but one deep green shirt. When he stepped out of the bathroom, glasses on his face, the Lord opened the door and looked at him. Harry was glad he was ready.

"Follow." The snake was the first one to listen, but Harry wasn't far behind. It seemed to be rather early, since they did not encounter any member of the Malfoy family.

"Sir." He had remembered the rules the lord had given him the day before.

"Where are we going?" The Lord, who was marching in front of him, did not look back.

"My house." Harry nodded.

"Is it far?"

"I will be apparating." Harry arched an eyebrow. He assumed he was going to apparate with the Lord. The snake was the first to slither through the front door, and Harry spotted the same muggle standing there. The one who had helped him the day before. Harry smiled politely at the man and he got a soft, friendly smile back.

"Crucio." Harry jumped away from the man and stared in horror at the picture he made. His screams must have been heard throughout the house, but Harry could only watch. The man clawed at his skin, pleading for it to stop. Voldemort had a bored expression on his face when he ended the spell.

The man lifted himself on to his knees. He looked very pale and Harry thought that he would faint any minute, but the servant crawled to the Lord and kissed the hem of his robes. He muttered a thank you, before he crawled backwards and pushed himself to the wall. Voldemort carried on.

Harry tried to get the man to look at him, but the servant lowered his eyes and refused to make eye contact. Harry balled his fists and hurried after his 'husband'.

"What did you do? Why?" he asked fiercely, blocking the Lord his way. Voldemort, who was much bigger than him, looked down with an uninterested expression.

"The cruciatus curse is the torture curse, even you should know that. And why? Muggles are not to look a wizard in the eye without permission, and since you are now my…possession, you fall under the same rule."

"Really? Muggles? Well, I'll do my best to keep my eyes of you." The Lord was faster than Harry expected. A hand shot out of the robe and grabbed him by the shin. The Lord forced Harry closer and lowered his face so their noses, well Harry's nose and Voldemort's thing, almost touched.

"Ah, but you are no muggle now are you pet?" Harry narrowed his eyes a little, but he felt some sort of panic when he realized the Lord knew he was a squib. Red eyes shone with amusement.

"Yes. Harry Potter is a squib. Believe me boy, when I was told this piece of information I was quite…surprised." Harry had no time to ask for an explanation, because the Lord apparated.

The reappeared in a house that looked almost the same as Malfoy Manor, though Harry couldn't really see it from his point of view.

"Get up." He was pressed to the ground. His nose hurt, his whole body hurt.

"Get. Up." He pushed himself up and looked at the Lord.

"Why did you want me?" He asked slowly. Voldemort looked down at the boy but he did not answer.

"Follow me, there are several rules you will keep yourself too." A hiss behind Voldemort made Harry look back at the man his feet. Nagini slithered away and Voldemort followed her, expecting Harry to just come along. The boy sighed and pushed himself upright. He could not forget the image the servant had made and he wondered when he would earn himself that curse.

"Potter!" He hastened himself and went through a very big door. A long table stood in the middle, and Harry suspected he would have lunch there.

"You will sit here." At the head of the table stood a throne-like chair and the little chair that stood beside it, was for him. It wasn't even a chair. It was some sort of little stool without a back. Harry stared at it. He didn't need any more explanation and he didn't want to give the Lord the satisfaction.

"Yes Sir." He knew why he was supposed to sit on something lesser than a chair. He was a squib and did not deserve to sit on the same height as the wizards.

"When addressed by my guests, you will answer respectfully. You will call them ma'am or sir."

"I shall call you My Lord during the meetings?" Harry asked and he looked up through his fringe. The Lord gazed at him and nodded slowly. Harry smiled.

"Yes Sir." The Lord left the room, Harry following him. They went up some stairs and Harry found one big difference with Malfoy Manor. There were absolutely no portraits in this house.

The Lord brought them to a room, a bedroom and Harry noticed that the snake wasn't with them anymore.

"This is my bedroom. You will always sleep in this room. Through that door is the bathroom. That door is the way to my office, it opens only for me. You are not allowed to go there. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." Harry said while he looked around the room. Bookcases stood against the walls with books and many little special things he really wanted to touch.

"I should clear something up." Harry looked back at the Lord.

"You are not my husband, I will not marry you. You are here to woo the public." He came closer and Harry took a step back, noticing his back was pressed against the wall.

"Any wrongdoings, any mistake and that crucio you witnessed, will be the last of your concern."

"I don't understand. What can I do…"

"The public wants to have a leader who is human. They think I will soften with a husband by my side." Harry looked down and, without really wanting too, his mind wandered to the night before. Would the Lord even want to have sex? Harry felt his cheeks turn red. He didn't really know if he wanted to have sex again, but since he was 'the Lord's propriety' he wouldn't have another option than the Lord.

Voldemort smirked at him and he leaned very close. Harry pressed himself to the wall, keeping his eyes trained on the Lord his chin. That larger body pressed against his and he swore he could feel something hard and warm press against his stomach. Voldemort his mouth came very close to his ear.

"Yes pet, I will fuck you again." Rough hands grabbed his shirt and Harry's breathe hitched when those fingers pressed on his throat. Would the Lord…Harry's stomach made a little jump and he almost hoped. Those long fingers traveled down and several digits even dipped into his pants while the other hand kept pushing on his throat. Harry felt himself growing hard in his pants and he moaned almost silently. The Lord smirked.

"…But not much. You just not really…excite me enough, little boy." The heat left, the hand disappeared. Harry's stomach dropped and he felt himself choke on his pride. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, catching himself. He was hard and he was sure the Lord knew.

"Last rule. Stay away from every closed door." Harry glanced up, knowing very well his cheeks were burning. Voldemort didn't even look troubled. He turned and left the young boy alone.

Harry waited until the door closed before he moved. He closed his eyes. This wasn't so bad, was it? It meant that the Lord would not demand sex constantly and Harry would be able to do his own things…hopefully. He closed his eyes. He should try and contact Hermione or Ron. He needed someone to talk to, and fast.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in his chair at the table. He had hoped to get some sort of reaction. A shout, maybe even tears…but no. The boy reacted completely different than Voldemort expected.

"_My Lord."_

"_You have been silent, Nagini." _

"_I did not want the boy to hear me." _Voldemort turned his head and looked at the snake that placed herself on Harry's little chair.

"_Hear you?"_

"_Yes Master. Yesterday he reacted when I said something. He does not know it was me. You took dumb pet."_

"_He…reacted because you hissed?"_

"_Master I think he understood me." _

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review**_**! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Blue! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! I enjoy reading them all ^^ **

**Warnings: Master/Slave (not heavy, but it's there) **

**regular speech: **Dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is.

**parslemouth:** _dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is."_

_(qoute by Kiba, wolf's rain) _

* * *

**Chapter five  
Blue the slave**

Lunch came too fast. Harry didn't feel like eating, but he knew the Lord would not be pleased if he didn't show up.

He pushed himself upright, walked to the door and wandered into the hallway. He remembered the way, but he was a bit disgruntled by the fact that the Lord hadn't showed up. Alone he hurried down the stairs.

The clock struck twelve and Harry stood in front of the grand door of the dinner hall. He could hear talking inside and he felt a little twinge of fear. Would the Lord punish him for being late? He closed his eyes, searched his courage, lifted his hand and knocked. The voices stopped and the door opened. Harry looked inside and he resisted the urge to lower his eyes when everyone stared at him. He noticed that the Lord wasn't there yet, but he nonetheless walked to his stool. Men and women watched him with interest.

Harry kept his eyes on the stool and when he placed himself on it, he noticed that his head didn't even reach the table. The stool wasn't comfortable either.

The death eaters didn't say anything, which suited Harry just fine. He didn't know these men and women, but he had heard many stories about them.

"Harry, do you not recognize me young child?" He did and he looked up. The friendly blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy met his.

"Cissy! I mean…"

"Cissy is fine Harry. How are you?" The woman next to Cissy glared at him, but Harry tried to ignore her. He did recognize her from the newspaper.

"I'm fine, thank you. Where is…"

"The Dark Lord will be here shortly. Harry…" Harry could see some sort of pity in her eyes.

"Does the Lord want you…" She waved at the stool, but was interrupted by the man next to her.

"Narcissa! We do not interfere with our Lord. Let the boy be." A stern man with long blond hair glared at Cissa. Harry did lower his eyes then, more of the death eaters started glaring at him.

"Little Harry Potter. Did master hurt you already?" He looked at the woman.

"Little baby boy with master." She said, leaning closer.

"A squib like you shouldn't even be touched by my master!" A snarl this time, but Harry only arched his eyebrow at her. If she wanted a fight, she could get one.

"Enough Bellatrix." The woman with the black curls looked up, but then she bowed her head like the others. Lord Voldemort had entered.

* * *

The Lord placed himself at the head of the table, which filled itself immediately with food. Bowls with fruit, plates with bread and cheese, ham and even a jar of honey stood on the table. The Lord did not eat, but Harry could see several men grab some plates. His stomach growled but he looked down. He was used to miss meals, he didn't need to eat!

Voldemort moved and Harry could see how the man placed some bread and cheese on a plate. He then placed it on Harry's lap.

"Thank you Sir." He whispered softly. The Lord didn't react. Harry kept his head low while the death eaters started to report their activities.

Something moved under the table. Harry ducked his head a little and stared at the sight before him. A boy, he couldn't be older than 14, blinked up at him from his position on the ground. He was dressed only in a black sweatpants and a very big dark shirt that hung from his body. Around his small pale neck was a simple collar that fitted smugly. He had soft blond hair and deep blue eyes. Harry could see a rope – a leach – going from the collar to the hand of a death eater. A deep flush made itself known on Harry's cheeks. The boy moved a bit until he was completely turned to Harry, he lifted his hand and pointed to a tag that hung from the collar.

"Blue." Harry whispered. The boy nodded and smiled shyly. The death eater, to whom he belonged, moved and Blue was tugged closer. Harry frowned a little. He hadn't known that wizards held slaves...

The boy pointed at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter." Blue tilted his head to the side and then his eyes widened.

"The Harry Potter?" His voice was soft, but everybody heard him and a silence fell above them. Harry didn't know why the boy looked fearful, but he understood when he himself was grabbed by the neck and pulled backwards. He hissed in pain and glanced at the Lord.

"Master!" He turned his head a little and saw how one death eater pulled Blue from under the table. The boy looked small while kneeling in front of his Master. Scared too.

"I'm sorry Master! Please…"

"Shut up!" The boy flinched.

"My Lord…" The death eater looked back at Lord Voldemort.

"You should teach your slave some manners, Xaley." The man sneered at the boy and nodded.

"Now, my Lord?" He asked and he smiled a little more when the boy shivered. Lord Voldemort smirked and waved a hand at him.

It happened fast. The boy was stripped with magic in a second while the death eater held a conjured whip in his hand. Blue whimpered but kept kneeling, even when the man lifted the whip and struck. But it was not Blue he hit.

Harry had seen it happen before it did. The Lord his grip had loosened on his neck and Harry had found a chance to help. He jumped up and threw himself between the whip and the young boy. It stung, but Harry stayed on his feet, his back turned a little to the man and his tool.

He turned his head to the Lord.

"The boy didn't do anything wrong! I told him my name, he reacted. It's called being polite." He said while aiming a little sneer at the death eater.

Lord Voldemort stood, eyeing the place where Harry had been hit with the whip. His arm didn't bleed, but there was a little hole in his clothing and a bruise was forming on the arm.

"Leave." The death eaters moved as one and Harry took some steps back when the Master of Blue took him by the leash and pulled him away. Blue glanced at him and offered a silent smile. Harry smiled back and nodded comforting.

The bruise still hurt a bit, but Harry could endure pain. He wasn't afraid of pain, but he couldn't say that he wasn't afraid of the look the Lord gave him. Harry didn't let the man start.

"Why did he call me 'the' Harry Potter? This has something to do with why you chose me, doesn't it?" The Lord was looking at him with an expression of boredom on his face.

"_Maybe mate isn't dumb." _Harry swiveled his head to the enormous snake that had slithered on the table. Voldemort glanced from her back to Harry.

"What? What did she just…?" He shook his head and looked back at the Lord.

"_You understand her." _Voldemort said. Harry frowned at him and nodded. Voldemort took a step closer.

"_Say something boy."_

"What do you want me to say? It's your stupid snake that speaks!" Voldemort cocked his head to the side. The boy did not speak in the snake language and yet…when a snake hissed at a parslemouth, or a human hissed, that parslemouth answered automatically in the snake language. Harry did not.

Voldemort shook his head slowly and took a step closer. The boy narrowed his eyes defiantly and squared his shoulders, as if meant to say that Voldemort had to back off.

"I had no intentions of talking to you, except maybe for the occasional needed word. But I see now that I need to know much more about you." Voldemort said amused.

"You? You need to know more about me? I need to know more about me!" Harry yelled at the man. He needed answers! Voldemort drew his wand calmly and pointed it at Harry. He sounded calm, but he looked almost murderous.

"Go to the room." The Lord his voice was high, cold and Harry clamped his mouth shut. He turned on his heel, knowing very well what that wand could do. The Lord stepped behind him until they reached the bedroom. The door opened itself and the Lord pushed Harry inside. Harry stumbled a bit and fell on the ground. He closed his eyes to block the pain and looked over his shoulder at the Lord. Voldemort showed no warmth, no emotion.

"Don't move. Don't speak. Merlin help me, if I could I would tell you to stop breathing." Harry didn't know why Voldemort was this mad, but he wasn't going to ask.

"Stay right there and Merlin help you Potter if you cause any more trouble." He turned and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Harry stared at the door. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at the Lord. He knew Voldemort had a short temper, he shouldn't toy with Him. He lowered his butt a little but kept sitting on his knees. His stomach growled a little, but Harry ignored it. Lunch hadn't really gone as planned…He thought back to Blue and felt a rush going through his belly.

Belonging. Blue belonged to another person. Yes a death eater, but he belonged. Harry did not.

A person's life is measured by the amount of people he belongs to, someone had once told Harry.

Belonging, like a child did with his parents. Belonging, like a boy surrounded by his friends. Belonging, like having a lover. Belonging, being owned. Harry knew nothing of that kind. He had no parents to belong too, and the substitute teachers and caretakers in the orphanage didn't count. He had no real friends he could call his own. He didn't belong with Hermione and Ron. They had a different life than he. They accepted him, but they knew just as well that Harry didn't really belong with them.

A lover? Harry was no virgin, but he had never felt the loving embrace of a man. Sweet strong arms that were often revered to as 'home'.

But being owned…Harry knew that feeling. True, he had never really been owned by anyone, but the boys he had dated in the orphanage often said that they had 'owned' him. They hadn't, not really. They fucked him, yes, but he did not call them Master or Sir. They had used him, not owned him.

Blue was owned, belonged to someone. Harry knew he belonged to no-one.

The young boy lowered his head, while keeping his hands on his thighs. He needed to pee, but he did not move. Harry knew this was stupid. Voldemort was not a good man to belong too. Harry didn't want him, didn't trust him enough for those things. He didn't want to become a mindless slave, scared of his Master. But, sitting there on the floor, Harry let himself believe that, just for one moment, he did belong somewhere.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and you guys know it! **

**No warnings for this one (but there will be for the next one) ^^ **

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy! **

If you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog - normal speech

_if you had a sister and a dog, I'd choose the dog - _parsletongue

* * *

**Chapter six  
Meeting a savior and making progress **

He looked up when the door opened and their eyes met. Harry shook his head, trying to stop his imagination from making this into something more. Lord Voldemort looked calmer, but something shone in his eyes when he looked at Harry.

"You didn't move."

"You told me not too."

"I did." The man walked through his room, shedding his black cloak and letting it fall to the floor.

"Clean it up." Harry frowned but stood.

"What time is it?" He asked, while picking the robe from the ground. A strong, typical smell hit his nostrils. Voldemort didn't answer his question. The Lord walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Harry wondered, just for a moment, if Voldemort went to the toilet like every other person. He shook his head and pressed the robe against his nose. Blue had smelled like a strong flowery smell, Harry could remember it clearly. This robe smelled just like him, but it smelled of something else too. Sex had a typical sort of smell, semen did too and Harry recognized both smells, and Blue's, on the robe. He closed his eyes and balled his fists. The Lord had fucked somebody else? Harry knew he shouldn't feel this bad about it. He and the Lord weren't really married and it was obvious there was no love between them. But being confronted with this, was something Harry had not expected. The bathroom door opened and Harry looked up.

"Put it away boy." The man said while walking to a bookcase.

"Do you like it, fucking someone who's at your mercy?" The Lord glanced at him and smirked.

"I do." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Then why didn't you buy a slave instead of taking me?"

"Good question." Harry clenched his fists. He had enough.

"I think it's because you are hiding something from me. Something is going on, something that has to do with me. I wasn't the weakest from them all, no! You wanted me close, why I don't know, but something is wrong here." He threw the cloak to the ground, turned on his heel and stormed through the door. Nagini, who had watched the scene from a corner, hissed amused.

"_Your pet ran off." _

"_Shut up." _

* * *

Harry ran down the hallway. He didn't know where he could go, but he needed to get away from the Lord. Even just for a little while. He spotted an open door and ran into it. It was some kind of office with several bookcases, a desk and one fireplace. Harry ran to the fireplace and took the pot with floopower. He had seen how Hermione and Ron did it, he could do it too! He was a squib and squibs were supposed to be able to do it. He stepped into the fireplace and threw some powder around himself.

"Hogwarts!" He yelled. Through the green flames, he spotted a furious Dark Lord.

It didn't last that long and at the other end, the fireplace spat in out.

"Oh my." He couldn't see anything through the dust that was on his glasses, but he could hear footsteps coming closer. A spell was whispered and his glasses were cleaned. A wand was pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Harry looked up from his position on the ground and he could feel his hair falling from his forehead. The witch that had him at wand-point gasped and took several steps back.

"Well, this is interesting." Harry looked at the portrait that had spoken. Albus Dumbledore smiled down at him with twinkling eyes.

* * *

Hermione pushed a glass of water in his hands and he smiled sheepishly at her. Ron grinned a little but Hermione looked as stern as ever.

"I can't believe you just left! Do you know what He will do to you? What trouble you'll cause the Headmistress? The Dark Lord is on his way right now!" Harry ducked his head.

"Please Hermione, I was mad. He…" Harry shook his head.

"You can't just run away whenever you have an argument. It's bound to happen, living with Him." Harry nodded slowly and sipped from his glass. The Headmistress had called Hermione and Ron immediately after his entrance, and when they had come to get him, he had heard how she floocalled a certain Kinglsey.

"Why were you mad?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and Ron didn't ask more. They were in a classroom, situated close by the Headmistress's office. Hermione sighed.

"You can't stay. The Lord will pick you up as soon as he can, I think."

"I just…there are some things I need to know. Voldemort – they flinched at his name, which made Harry frown – has been keeping secrets from me." He noticed how they both looked at the ground, but before he could ask more, the door burst open. The three of them jumped up. Hermione and Ron pointed their wands at the door, while Harry lifted his fists. A boy stood in the middle.

"Neville!" Ron said. He sounded relieved.

"I'm sorry! I lost Hedwig again. She just always…" He sighed and lowered his head. Hermione took a step forward.

"Don't be sorry and we'll help you find her."

"Who's Hedwig?" Harry asked. Neville looked up and Harry couldn't quite help the sneer that broke through his lips. The boy had puffy red eyes, looked a little bit chubby and not very strong. He looked like one of the soft boys at the orphanage, those that had been easy to bully.

"She's my owl." The boy said.

"Who are you?" He then asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. You are…?" At the mentioning of his name, the boy turned pale and he took a step back.

"N-Neville Longbottom!" Harry arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Are you the Harry Potter? The other prophesized child?"

"The what?"

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed. Neville clapped a hand in front of his mouth and he looked scared for a moment.

"I gotta go!" He turned and left. Harry pushed Hermione and Ron away and ran straight after the boy. He could hear the others calling his name, but he didn't care. Neville wasn't very fast, so Harry could keep up with him rather easily. He grabbed the smaller boy by the neck and pushed him against the wall, using his whole body. Neville went still under his hold. Harry plunged his hand into the boy's pocket and retrieved his wand.

"Want to tell me more?" He turned the boy around and looked into his simple brown eyes. He looked a little bit afraid, but also determined. Harry rolled his eyes. They always looked determined in the beginning. They didn't for long. He felt the wand heat up in his hand, which was strange, but he ignored it.

"Harry! Leave Neville alone!" Hermione sounded agitated but Harry could hear a strange urge in her voice. It made him angry. Did everyone know something about him he did not? He dropped the wand, placed his hands on the boy his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Neville leaned his head backwards and his brown hair, that hung in front of his forehead, fell away. Harry gasped and took a step back. The boy straightened and lifted his hand. He placed a hand on the strangely shaped scar that was on his forehead. Harry did the same with his lightning bolt.

"What?" Harry shook his head and looked from Ron to Hermione, back to Neville.

"Who are you?" Neville opened his mouth but his eyes caught something that stood behind Harry and he lowered his eyes. Harry frowned.

"That is Neville Longbottom, esteemed savior of the wizarding world." Harry turned around when he heard the snarky voice.

"Who are you?" The man that had terrified that esteemed savior arched an eyebrow at Harry. Hermione and Ron took several steps away from the man and placed themselves at either side of Neville. Ron picked up the boy's wand.

"I am professor Snape and you, Harry Potter, have made one Lord very angry." Harry snorted. Behind him, Neville Longbottom gasped and clapped a hand over his scar.

"He's here!" He gasped in pain.

"Come on Neville, let's go." Hermione tucked on the boy his arms and they left young Harry alone with the black haired professor.

* * *

The office was filled with little trinkets and if Harry had been in any other situation, he would have stared at everything. Now, he could only stare at his shoes.

"I am sorry for this disturbance." The Lord said to the stern headmistress. He sounded pained, as if he didn't want to apologies. Minerva Mcgonagall glanced at Harry through her spectacles.

"No problem Lord. I was only startled." Voldemort nodded.

"Severus found him with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

"Really." Harry looked up to see his reaction, but the Lord seemed indifferent.

"Thank you Severus, for bringing him back." The black haired man nodded but said nothing. Harry sighed and looked at the portrait of the old man. It was difficult not to know Albus Dumbledore, even Harry knew him well.

"You should stay Tom. The students enjoy seeing their leader." The old man said. Harry looked back at the Lord.

Tom?

"Good idea Albus. We will stay. Harry has never been to Hogwarts. Severus, bring Harry to your quarters and let him fresh up there. In the meantime…why don't you fetch young mister Longbottom for me, Minerva." It was obvious that the Headmistress did not want to do that, but you did not ignore an order from the Dark Lord. Harry didn't understand why he wasn't being held under a torture curse, but he wasn't going to test his luck.

* * *

Harry awaited the Lord his arrival while sitting in an armchair. The door from professor Snape his quarters opened and Lord Voldemort strode in.

"I thought you would keep yourself out of trouble. That you would be a quiet little orphan, but you really can't keep yourself…quiet." Harry glared at the man.

"I'm not the one who went to sleep around!" Voldemort stared at him as if he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Are you jealous?" He stated with disdain.

"No. It's just…" Voldemort took some steps closer until he stood right in front of Harry. He looked down with interest in his eyes.

"You will explain some things to me." Harry snorted.

"You don't care, do you?"

"It seems I have to, but no I don't care. I don't love, nor like. You don't know much about me, do you?"

"No." Harry said.

"Maybe that is why you are different. I am a Dark Lord, Harry. I do not love, I do not care. It is a miracle I let you in my house, but you know my reasoning."

"I do. I don't mind. It's just…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"We will have a conversation. Now come."

"Yes…Tom." The Lord glared at him but Harry dared a little smile. The Lord snorted.

* * *

Washed up and ready to go, standing in the middle of the door. Voldemort strode into the Great Hall, Harry following closely. Students went silent and every eye fell on them. A seat at the head table, right in the middle, was left for the Lord and the chair next to him was Harry's. Harry lifted his hand and hid his smile behind his hand. Lord Voldemort had stolen the Headmistress's chair and he hadn't even asked for it. It was given to him! Harry spotted Hermione, Ron and that saviorboy at a red table. He waved at them, but they only glared at the Lord his back. Harry wondered what was wrong with them, but he had to admit that the saviorboy looked quite pale and shaky.

"Did you hurt Neville?" The Lord threw a look over his shoulder at Harry.

"You care?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled. He earned his first real smile right there and then.

They took their places, their places! Which made Harry grin and earned himself a smirk. Voldemort sensed what he was thinking, apparently he was amusing the Lord. That suited Harry just fine.

"I've heard you gave Longbottom quite a scare. Stealing a wizards wand?" The man said while sipping on his glass.

"He told me I'm the other prophesized child." Immediately the Lord lost his smirk and Harry could feel his magic building. He closed his eyes. Gone was the man he had talked with, in his place sat a terrifying monster.

"Really." A coldness fell in the Great Hall and many students, and teachers, felt it. Eyes looked at Harry and his 'husband'.

"Please calm down." The Lord swiveled his head at Harry, fury in his eyes. Although Harry knew very well the anger was not directed at him, he felt responsible for it.

"Please Sir, calm down."

"Did he say anything else?" The Lord asked with a restrained voice.

"No my Lord. Please…I need to know. Please tell me." The man sighed audibly but his anger was slowly leaving his body. Harry glanced up through his fringe.

"Please Sir. You wanted me to talk when we go…Home. Please, talk back." The Lord looked at him, and Harry had the feeling that Voldemort had never looked that intently at anyone. He sighed.

"Later."

"Promise?" Voldemort sneered but he nodded. Harry smiled to himself. This felt like a small victory!

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world! **

**I**** promised some warning,s but I have to say that I haven't yet gotten to that part...chapter eight will also have no warnings, but chapter nine will! Eight is already written, but I need to check it and edit a little bit...**

**So no warnings! **

No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me - normal speech

_No, I am extraordinary, but the wand... it resists me_ - parsletongue

(quote by Lord Voldemort himself!)

* * *

**Chapter seven  
The boy who lived **

Harry watched the Lord by the fireplace. He didn't have much time left, but he wanted to find Hermione and Ron before leaving. Harry and Voldemort weren't in the Great Hall anymore, and Harry hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. Now, he didn't dare to go very far from the Headmistress office he was standing in. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his body. Would they be angry if he just left?

Would they even notice?

"Go and find them, ten minutes." The Lord said. Harry looked up, smiled and ran down the stairs. The Lord always seemed to sense what Harry was thinking about.

The hallway was empty, although Harry had hoped that his friends would be here. They had known he was at the headmistress office.

A little screech, a noise he had never heard before, made him look at a window. Not that it was a window, it was more of a hole in the wall. A beautiful white owl was sitting there, her piercing yellow eyes on Harry.

"Hello there!" Harry took some steps closer and was surprised to see that the owl stayed where she was.

"I'm Harry. You are pretty." The owl straightened her head, as if she knew she was pretty. Harry frowned a little.

"Are you Hedwig?" The owl made a funny noise. Harry sighed, he had hoped that she didn't belong to anyone. Yet this was that saviorboy's owl.

"Hedwig it is. I always wanted to have a pet. Voldemort has Nagini…Maybe I can get an owl. I don't think he'll like a cat…" Hedwig hooted and Harry lifted his hand to pet her on the head. The owl let him.

"How did Neville lose you? If you were mine, I wouldn't let you get in any danger. I would always know where you were at any time." The owl looked at him with intelligent eyes. Her head snapped to the end of the hallway, as if she had heard something. Harry followed her gaze.

It was a young boy, blond with fierce blue eyes. It wasn't hard to know whose son that was. The boy strutted forward with an arrogance on him that made Harry smile. Yes, definitely Draco Malfoy.

"You are petting the owl of Neville Longbottom. She's the only thing worthy on him." Harry snorted. He agreed on that one. He felt a little bit ashamed of the fact that he didn't like Neville, even though he hadn't really got a chance to know him yet. The boy just rubbed him the wrong way.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You must be Harry Potter. My mother wrote about you in her letters."

"Really. It's a pleasure, Draco." The boy, who was bigger than Harry, looked down at him with a haughty expression on his face. Draco Malfoy was slender, thin but also muscled. It was noticeable in his arms and legs. Harry liked slender boys. Draco didn't look feminine, not the way Harry did, but he also didn't look very masculine. He looked like a prince, strong but delicate. The boy lifted his pale hand, which Harry shook.

"Are you waiting for the Lord?"

"For Ron and Hermione, actually."

"Weasel and mudblood? Well, the Lord must be very pleased with your choice of friends." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't call them that way. You're not better than they are."

"Oh but I am. Purebloods, like you and me, are better. Well, not that you are really a pureblood. The Potters were, until that James married a mudblood."

"Don't talk about my parents!" Draco smirked.

"Feisty aren't you." Harry took several steps back.

"You don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. Leave me alone."

"Sure. I'll tell weasel and the mudblood that you left."

"Don't call them that!" Harry yelled. Draco lowered his arms, which he had crossed in front of him, and glared at Harry.

"Do not tell me what to do. You may be warming the Lord his bed, you are still a little squib."

"I thought I was a pureblood." Harry bit out, turning his back to Draco and walking back to the headmistress's office.

"No, you are right. You are no pureblood, once a mudblood in the family, never a pureblood again." Harry balled his fists, turned and took a swing at Malfoy's face. The boy ducked in time, jumping to the side.

"Potter!" Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. Lord Voldemort didn't look pleased. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Draco bowed for the Lord. Harry turned and walked to the man.

"Go upstairs, we are leaving." Harry nodded and hurried to do what the man said.

* * *

They arrived in the same room Harry had fled to. He arrived fist, Voldemort was second and while Harry was trying to get back on his feet, the Lord brushed some soot from his robe.

"In time you will get it right." The man sounded amused.

"I doubt it." Harry answered. A spell washed over him and he was placed on his feet, no ashes on his body.

"Are you mad?" Harry whispered, knowing full well that he had almost hurt the child of an important follower of the Dark Lord.

"I'd rather you succeed in attacking your opponents than losing. If, and only if, you can control your temper you will succeed in that. No, I'm not mad."

"He just made me angry." Harry said fiercely.

"And besides, don't tell me about control. You just torture anyone who makes you angry." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but I am a Dark Lord and you are supposed to be my docile little lover." The man turned and walked out of the office, back to their room. Harry followed him with a grin on his face. Docile little lover? Voldemort could have well said 'stupid little brat', the way it had sounded.

Nagini looked up when she smelled her Master and the pet coming in.

"_Found pet. Should leash that one." _Harry gaped at her.

"Why does she talk? Do all snakes do that?" Voldemort cocked his head to the side and nodded.

"Yes." Nagini looked at him with a strange expression on her face, but she didn't comment. What was her Master up too?

"Now Potter, sit."

"On the floor or on that footstool?" Harry said a little grumpy. Voldemort placed himself in an armchair.

"On a chair, but at the end of this conversation we will see where you would rather sit." Harry frowned at him, not quite understanding what the Lord meant by that.

"Tea?"

"You got any coke?" The Lord looked emotionless.

"Water then." Harry mumbled. A house elf brought their drinks and left again.

"To make this easier, and because I know you are going to nag me if I don't tell you, I will start. When I'm done you will answer every question I have. Understand?" Harry nodded. It wasn't completely fair, but he knew that the Lord was doing him a giant favor. The man leaned back in his chair.

"Before you were born, a prophesy was made about a child that would be able to defeat me. I will not tell you the exact words, I have no doubt that you will hear them very soon." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"That child could either be you, or Neville Longbottom." Harry stared wide eyed at the man.

"But I'm a squib…" Voldemort inclined his head.

"Which is an unfortunate event. You were destined for greatness, alas Neville Longbottom became the prophesized child."

"Why? I mean, before I was born…You didn't know I was a squib so why did you chose him above me?"

"You should thank Severus Snape for that. He asked me to spare your mother, so my first choice was the Longbottom child. I had no intention of killing either of you, though. I would not be a slave to this prophesy. But events forced me to reconsider that option. I went to the Longbottom's house, on the boy's first birthday and found myself lured in a trap. It was a fierce battle, one we almost lost. Both parents died while Longbottom was protected by Dumbledore. I casted the killing curse on the boy…" The Lord stopped, only for a second, but Harry noticed it.

"He survived, the killing curse rebounded to me but I could block it easily. The curse had weakened, and I must admit I am glad it had."

"He survived the killing curse? But even we learn that nobody…"

"Exactly. The boy lived, but I was alive as well. The prophesy, an orb that glowed, stopped glowing. It wasn't fulfilled, but we made it invalid."

"What about me? Neville has a scar…I have one too." Voldemort nodded.

"The prophecy marked you, just as it had done to Longbottom." Harry nodded slowly.

"What happened next?"

"Winning the war after the prophesy was stopped, was easy. People had hoped that Neville would become some sort of hero. Yet he was a baby when I started my reign and when he was ready to even begin his training, I had already taken control over England."

"Where am I in this story?" Harry whispered.

"When you were born, it was obvious you were a squib. Your parents had hoped that you would change when growing up, but you didn't. People forgot you as the other prophesized child, but as you may have noticed…Your name still rings some bells." Harry frowned but nodded.

"My parents…at the orphanage they told me that they died at work."

"They did." Harry slumped back in his chair, looking down at his knees. For a little moment he had thought he was special, but this made it even clearer that he really wasn't. He was just a squib.

"You would have killed me, if I hadn't been a squib." He whispered.

"Like I said, I wasn't going to kill either of you. The prophesy was not going to make me kill you. I went to see Neville. I was ambushed though, at Longbottom's house and I had to fight for my life. But keeping Neville alive has given me more pleasure than seeing him death." The Lord grinned viciously and Harry remembered the glares Hermione and Ron had given the Dark Lord.

"But would you have killed me?" Harry asked again, yet he realized that he already knew the answer. Voldemort looked quite serious when he gazed at Harry.

"The moment you would have posed a threat to me, I would have killed you. Child, or no child" Harry nodded.

"Thank you for telling this. May I…just a minute." He stood and went to the bathroom. Voldemort let him. It was a lot to take in.

Nagini reared her head.

"_It's a good thing the boy isn't a snake. He would have smelled your lies easily." _

"_I didn't lie about the whole thing, it's better if he didn't know the rest."_

"_Maybe it is. My Lord, a piece of advice…don't let yourself like him too much."_

"_Nagini?" _

"_That way, if he finds out the whole truth, it will be easier to kill him if he poses a threat." _Voldemort snorted and looked at the snake.

"_Have I ever liked anyone so much, that I couldn't kill them?"_

"_Aside from me, no." _Nagini glanced at the door, as if she sensed that the boy was almost finished.

"_Then don't worry."_

* * *

**What was the lie and what was the truth? ^^ Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Next chapter is called: ****a decision: it's a bit longer than this one and will be posted soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world!**

**Don't have much to say...Thank you all for your reviews and thank you all for reading! **

**No warnings in this one, well...very very very light D/s, you won't even notice and I shouldn't even call it that, but hey you are warned! **

- _when 900 years old, you reach...look as good, you will not_ - parsletongue

- when 900 years old, you reach...look as good you will not - normal speech

(quote by Yoda in star wars, return of the jedi)

* * *

**Chapter eight  
a decision **

A silence hung between them and the Lord didn't break it. The young boy needed time to think about everything and Voldemort understood that…although he was waiting for his answers.

"It doesn't change anything for me. People will recognize my name, but it means nothing. The only thing they really know about me is that I'm yours." The boy sat on the couch with his legs raised, his arms wrapped around his knees. He sighed heavily and glanced at the Lord through his fringe.

"Does your scar hurt, sometimes?" Voldemort asked. Harry frowned a little and shook his head.

"Good." Silence fell again. Voldemort did not start with the questions he wanted to ask. He knew the young boy had a temper and he didn't have the energy to deal with that.

"It's your turn. You wanted answers." Voldemort nodded and leaned forward.

"When you first came here, you told me you weren't a virgin."

"You want to know that?" Voldemort smirked.

"You are submissive." Voldemort stated and Harry blushed, but he kept looking the Lord in the eye. He'll show him submissive! Voldemort chuckled as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"You are, but you know very well you can be a dominant if you want too. You do not enjoy to lead, but I can see that you are a good leader. I assume you lost your virginity to an older boy that took control."

"Why do you assume it was a boy?" The Lord gave him an obvious stare and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Am I right?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Yes. He was older than me and yes, he dominated me. You are right, about me." Voldemort nodded thoughtfully.

"You enjoy being the submissive in a relationship?" He didn't sound excited, not even that interested, but Harry had a feeling that his answer was going to be an important point in their relationship. And when Harry thought about it, he wanted it to be important. He knew he couldn't go on with this relationship the way it was going. He lowered his head a bit, placing his shin on his knees.

"Yes."

"There is a difference though, in being submissive and being the sub." Harry closed his eyes.

"I was his sub, I was the sub in all my relationships. I let them use me, let them do things to me." Harry didn't know if he was obvious enough, but Voldemort seemed to get where he was going. It was a conversation that many people never really had, and Harry knew why he avoided conversations about sex and relationships. He felt uncomfortable, scared too. He was also well aware that Voldemort had the power to do anything he wanted, yet he hadn't done anything wrong. Voldemort had been…pleasant, for a Dark Lord.

"I will ask you this once, and I will never ask it again." Harry looked up and he stared at the red orbs that were looking intently at him.

"You will be staying with me for your whole life, until the day one of us dies. Are you willing to enter…that…kind of relationship with me? You may reject this offer. I will not make life more difficult for you, but you must understand that I will be searching that sort of pleasure elsewhere." Harry glared.

"You're making me chose between a life with you as my Master, or a life being cheated on?" Voldemort shook his head.

"I could promise you fidelity like every lovesick fool does, but we both know that I'm lying when I promise something like that."

"It's just…not fair." Harry whispered. Voldemort stood up.

"Fairness is a matter of opinion. You have wealth here, richness. I can give you everything you desire. If you want it, you can become a very important person in this world. Being my…husband…gives you many opportunities. Power, young Harry, opens many ways and let me tell you that you are sharing the home of the most powerful man and wizard in England. You think this is unfair, but go and ask anyone and you shall see how wrong you are."

* * *

Harry was left alone, which was fine. He needed some time to think and the Lord had been summoned by some death eaters. Harry was certain that those death eaters would never summon their Lord again.

"_Brooding, pet?" _

"Is it normal, for a snake to speak English?" Harry looked at the snake.

"_I do not speak English, pet." _

"Can you not call me that?"

"_What do you want me to call you? You may not be Master's pet yet, but I can sense that it won't take long."_

"If you don't speak English, than what do you speak?"

"_I speak Parsletongue, Master does too and so do you." _Harry shook his head and Nagini swayed her head a little.

"_Fair enough, I would say. What are you going to do now? Master has never taken on a pet before, not one like you."_

"Like me?" Harry asked and he leaned a bit closer to Nagini.

"_Master knows he can not hurt you too much. He could, Master can do anything, but I don't think he wants to make you sad. You are a part of him and he knows it." _

"Do you think he will keep me safe?" Harry whispered.

"_Master is very protective, fierce but also possessive. If you give yourself to him and trust him, he will be the best mate you can wish for." _

"Not many people trust him, do they?"

"_I do and he has never let me down." _Harry went to sleep after that conversation with Nagini, and while he lay there he wondered if the Lord would ever come to bed.

* * *

He awoke to the feeling of the sun on his skin and he smiled. The conversation he had had with Voldemort sprang to his mind, but he didn't mind. Harry had made his decision. He turned in bed, but didn't see Voldemort anywhere. Even Nagini was gone. He climbed out of bed and went to clean himself up.

When he was fully dressed, he left the room in search of the Lord. It wasn't a hard search, it was breakfast time so the Lord would probably be in the dinner hall. No voices were there, which suited Harry fine. He wanted to see Voldemort alone, not with death eaters close by. He opened the doors and stuck his head into the hall.

The Lord was seated in his chair at the head of the table, reading a newspaper with moving pictures.

"Sir?" The Lord looked up, folded his paper and pointed to a real chair. Harry smiled. His stomach rumbled and he hastened to sit down. The Lord waited patiently while he filled his plate and dug in. He was hungry!

"Don't you…eat?" Harry asked through some bites. The Lord arched an eyebrow.

"I've already eaten."

"Do you sleep?"

"As much as I enjoy your interest in me…" He didn't sound enjoyed.

"I was hoping you would give me an answer." Harry watched the Lord closely but could not fine hope, or interest in his eyes. Yet, the tone the Lord had used had had a little twinge of urgency, as if he really wanted to know the answer. Harry looked down and swallowed his bread.

"I have some questions…regarding this proposal of you." The Lord nodded.

"I want a safeword."

"Is that a question?" The Lord sounded amused and Harry blushed.

"I had expected that." Nothing more, so Harry assumed the Lord was okay with it.

"What if…I wanted to stop our relationship."

"You can not stop this, you are mine."

"I mean the…D/s part." There, he said it! The Lord leaned back in his chair.

"You would stop it…"

"When you hurt me, when I don't feel safe enough. When something happens." Harry whispered. He was very aware of his burning cheeks. Voldemort nodded.

"I can not tell you that everything will go back to normal if you end our little contract. But yes, you are free to end it. Don't forget though, that you will always stay with me. For the outside world, you are my partner and that will not change. Which reminds me, we will have to make a public appearance soon." Harry nodded.

"And…what do you expect from me?" Something changed in the man his eyes. They became more heated but also darkened. His eyes intensified, his stare made Harry swallow. The Lord had intimidated Harry the first time he had seen him, but Harry had somehow grown used to the man…But now he looked as intimidating and dominant as ever. His tone deepened and for the first time Harry had the feeling that he had the man his full intention.

"I expect you to do whatever I say without a doubt. I expect you to trust me and every decision I make. I expect you to obey me, to the best of your abilities and to accept every punishment I give you." He paused and smirked a little when he saw Harry's dumbfounded face.

"I do not know your boundaries yet, I do not know your taste or what you enjoy and although I am the one who will be pleasured in this relationship, I will not ignore your needs. But rest assured that I will do everything I like to you, but as you know, you have the right to refuse me." Harry blinked while he could feel something warm and sweet in him. The Lord sounded like a true Master, like someone Harry had been waiting for. He wondered if this was a dream.

"Don't fool yourself, I am not a very kind man." Harry nodded slowly. Was it sensible to do this?

"But I will try to do my best." And he sounded sincere, pained even and Harry understood why. The Lord had never needed to look out for another, had never needed to be 'careful' with someone. His willingness to do this for Harry…well…

The young boy closed his eyes, pushed his chair backwards and stepped to the Lord. Voldemort watched him intently. Harry looked down at the stool and kicked it away with a smirk on his face. The Lord snorted but he became very silent when Harry lowered himself to his knees next to him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! **

**Warnings: D/s, light bondage **

Interesting. You're afraid of insects and women. Ladybugs must render you catatonic - normal speech

_Interesting. You're afraid of insects and women. Ladybugs must render you catatonic _- parsletongue

(Quote by Sheldon Cooper, Big Bang Theory)

* * *

**Chapter nine  
Building trust **

After breakfast, the Lord had to leave. It was the first time Harry had the idea that the Lord did not want to leave, but the man couldn't not go.

Harry ventured back to their room, he wanted to do something for the man. To let the man know that yes, Harry wanted to build a relationship with him. But first, he needed to choose a safeword.

"_Master gone now." _Harry looked down at the snake that slithered into the room. He nodded. Nagini looked up, her beady eyes almost boring into the emerald ones of Harry.

"I guess he'll be back soon." Harry answered. Nagini nodded, which was strange for a snake.

"_Yes, he will be. I sensed he was pleased. You chose to be Master's pet?" _

"I guess."

"_Good choice pet."_

"Thanks, I guess." Harry placed himself on the couch, looking around a bit. The snake kept staring at him and Harry cleared his throat.

"I need a safeword, you know to keep myself from harm when we are…mating." He scrunched up his nose at the word, but knew that Nagini would understand it. She hissed, but it sounded as if she laughed.

"_Silly boy. Master does what Master wants. What kind of word is a safeword?" _

"It's a word that needs to draw attention, to make sure the other hears it." Nagini nodded thoughtfully and then seemed to perk up. Harry thought she looked a little mischievous.

"_I know a word that will draw attention."_

"What then?"

"_If you say the word to Master, he will certainly listen. The word is horcrux." _

"What does that mean?" Nagini shook her head, as if she didn't know.

"_It doesn't matter, it will certainly draw attention and will take Master his mind of mating." _Harry nodded. If that was what it would do, it probably was a good safeword.

* * *

Harry knew when the Lord was back, he could see it from the way Nagini slithered to the door. Harry didn't let her out though, he had other plans. He didn't know if the Lord would be in the mood, but being a sub didn't always mean having sex. Harry just wanted to make sure that the man knew Harry was trying to be His.

He lowered himself on his knees in front of the fireplace, his hands on his thighs and his heart almost in his throat. Nerves were racing through his body and he only hoped he wouldn't screw up.

The door opened and the Lord stepped inside. Harry bit his lip, not really knowing what the Lord wanted from a sub.

Voldemort closed the door, but Harry could see that the man had already noticed him. He walked further into the room and threw his cloak on the ground, the same way he had done a day ago. Harry waited until the man was in the bathroom. He stood and walked to the robe. He lifted the garment, and he tried, he really tried not to but he couldn't help it…he sniffed. A muscular scent came to him, no sweet perfume or slave-boy sweat. Harry smiled a little and walked to the closet. He placed the cloak in it and closed the door. In the mirror, he could see the Lord coming out of the bathroom.

"You are trying to prove yourself, I see. Though you are not doing anything different from what I want from a simple husband." Harry frowned and looked down for a second, before he looked back up.

"I am sorry my Lord, since you have not yet told me the rules I must obey I do what I think is safe." The Lord pierced him with a fierce glare, but Harry did not give away.

"On your knees boy." He barked. Harry almost went rigid when he heard the stern, loud voice but he swiftly knelt. The Lord looked at him with something strange in his eyes. Harry couldn't tell if it was interest or not. Voldemort stepped closer until he was standing in front of Harry. He was big from Harry's point of view.

"You speak when I tell you to, understand? You may speak."

"Yes Sir." The Lord stepped around him, but Harry kept sitting very still. The floor bored into his knees, but he could only revel in the feeling.

"Have you picked a…safeword yet?" Harry swallowed.

"You may speak." The Lord mumbled. Harry didn't turn around, but he heard the Lord rummage in the bookcase that stood against a wall.

"Horcrux, Sir." Something crashed and Harry did turn. He immediately flinched when furious red eyes bore into him. He fell back into his position, closing his eyes and shivering a little bit when he felt strong magic lick at his body.

"Where did you hear that word?" Voldemort sounded more than angry and Harry lowered his head a little, clasping his hands behind his back. He felt fear and he was reminded why he hadn't wanted the Lord as a Master.

"Well? Speak boy!"

"Nagini told me!" Harry bit out. He kept his shoulders low, but his tone was very clear. Voldemort was not to mess with him. The man muttered something and Harry dared to look up again. He scowled a little at the Lord his back.

"I do not want you to use that word." Harry noticed that he was glaring at Nagini.

"Pick another." Harry looked down.

"Why is it a bad word?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Harry rolled his eyes and unfolded his legs from underneath. He crossed them indian-style and glanced around the room.

"Orphanage." The Lord, who had apparently been talking very softly with Nagini, straightend up and looked at Harry.

"Fine." Harry shook his head.

"We're doing it wrong you know. You already scared me." Harry sounded mad and Voldemort smirked at him. He walked to the plush armchair and placed himself in it.

"You are overdressed." Harry felt a blush creep on his neck, but he forced himself to be brave. He had never been a coward with other Doms, so he wasn't going to be one now.

"Shall I fix that, Master?" The heated look Voldemort gave him was enough.

"I should gag you, this is the second time you've spoken out of turn."

"I apologies, Master." He answered with a little upturn of his lips. He lifted himself up and undressed surely before the Lord. He let his clothes fell and didn't stop until he was standing in his socks in front of the man.

Lord Voldemort's red eyes roamed over his body.

"Come closer." Harry did and when he stood in touching distance from the man, he placed his hands behind his back and looked down. Voldemort lifted his hand as if to touch Harry, but he didn't. His fingers were like butterflies that tried to land, but didn't dare. They fluttered over his belly, his chest, his nipples and even his penis. Harry bit his lower lip, watching those fingers and he gasped when they touched him. Ice cold digits that pressed in his stomach. Harry didn't move but he closed his eyes. The fingers turned into hands that stroked his stomach and went up to his chest, flat over his nipples which made Harry shiver. He felt so vulnerable and yet…He could feel heat crawling down to his cock and his penis stirred. The Lord chuckled.

"Eager." Harry shivered when his dark voice flew over him and he opened his eyes again. Voldemort shifted, not much, but a little and one of his hands pressed right above Harry's cock. The boy stifled his moan and he leaned closer. Voldemort's hand grasped his cock, bolt and confident and Harry almost fell forward. Voldemort chuckled again and encircled Harry's waist with one arm.

"N-nh Sir! Please." Harry moved his hips but the Lord his grip was firm and Harry couldn't find any friction within the heated confines of those fingers. The arm around his body kept him in place. Harry had never felt quite so small in the arms of another. The Lord let go of his cock and Harry sighed at the loss. The Lord drew his wand.

"What?"

"Hush boy." Harry followed the movement of the wand and swallowed when ropes appeared and encircled his wrists. He tugged a little, but his arms were bound firmly behind his back.

The Lord wasn't done. He whispered a spell and Harry could see a little red ribbon appear in the air. Voldemort placed his wand away and took the ribbon with his free hand. A little bell hung from it. The Lord smirked up at Harry.

"Stay still."

"Yes Sir." He whispered. The arm left his waist and the Lord started to bind the little ribbon around Harry's cock. The boy couldn't do anything about it but stare in embarrassment. The ribbon was not hurtful and didn't even constrict. It looked decorative, almost pretty but it made Harry blush to the tips of his toes.

"A little kitten." The Lord said with a smirk and he tipped the dripping tip of Harry's cock, making the bell shim. The young orphan moaned and almost pressed his body closer. Voldemor's arm came back around and pushed Harry down. He straddled the Lord, his knees next to those broader legs.

"Sir I…" A harsh slap came to his backside and he yelped, falling against the Lord his shoulder.

"Silence." The man whispered in his ear. Harry nodded while Voldemort pushed him a little straighter.

"Keep yourself up." Harry did, lifting his body from the man his legs and balancing on his knees. A hand crawled under him, ignoring his cock that was tinkling because of the bell. It made Harry blush but when those fingers pressed behind his balls he moaned. Pleasure zoomed through him and Harry could hear the bell again when his cock bounced in excitement. The Lord pressed and tugged, played with his balls until Harry was writhing on his lap. He moaned because he couldn't beg and he tried to push his cock against the rough fabric of the Lord his clothes, but whenever he came to close, the man pushed him away.

"Please Sir…Please. May I come Master?" He gasped. The hand stopped their wonderful doings and slapped, hard against his arse.

"Stand up." Harry tried to obey and with a push from the Lord, he could. His cock was standing completely erect, the little bell tinkling away.

"You want to come, pet?" Harry nodded.

"Speak.

"I want to come Master, please." He whispered blushingly. Voldemort leaned forward and grasped his penis. It was a feather light touch and Harry almost screamed in frustration. The fingers made the bell go louder and louder, pressing and tugging far too lightly. Harry whimpered and the Lord had mercy with him. He grasped the base of Harry's penis and stroked harder. The orgasm was ripped from him, the bell tingling loudly while he coated his Master's hand with his semen. He almost fell, but could keep himself upright. He did notice the large hand on his chest that would be there to catch him. It made Harry smile and he opened his eyes. Voldemort slowly let him go, the ropes fell from his wits and Harry reached forward. He lowered himself on his knees, trembling a little, and took the coated hand in his. Voldemort let him and Harry could swear he heard a groan when he licked his own semen from the hand.

"You are trying to impress me, are you not?" The bell shimmed, as if his cock agreed and Harry smiled around the digits he was sucking on. He let go when he was done and looked up through his fringe.

"Do I please you, Sir?" Voldemort could sense uncertainty in that voice, in those green eyes.

"You have certainly earned the night to sleep in my bed tonight. Do not think that will be a courtesy given to you every night. Get up, it's late and we need our sleep. Tomorrow we have an appointment in the ministry." Harry looked down a little, a bit afraid that the Lord wasn't that happy with him. A soft reassuring touch to his head made him smile though and he swiftly stood.

"Yes Master. Will you…sleep with me in the bed?" Voldemort nodded.

* * *

**I know this chapter wasn't really all that revealing, but I wanted to post this one before going any further!**

**The next chapter Voldemort will take his Harry to the ministry!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies for the long wait, but here is chapter ten of The Dark Lord and the orphan! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I read them all and enjoy every one of them!**

**So...Warnings: little bit of torture, man on man action and a bit of D/s**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter and I do not make money with this! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter ten  
Neville and Master are no friends**

Harry stood silently before the photographers, flinching a little when they came closer and started to shout questions. He had seen how quills wrote things down without wizards handling them. At first he had thought it to be cool, but then he had spotted some sentences. One quill, that belonged to a strange woman named Rita Skeeter, wrote down that when asked about his first night with the Lord, he had gotten tears in his eye because he remembered how his innocence was ripped from him. Harry had almost gagged when he read it and Rita swiftly had taken her quill and parchment away. Now Harry stood close by Voldemort, still half listening to the questions.

"Harry! Are you aware of your status as the 'almost' savior of the wizarding world?" Harry frowned a little but nodded slowly.

"Yes. My husband told me." The man who had asked the question scrabbled something down on his paper and another one yelled.

"You haven't told us about your wedding! There was no press! Can you tell us a little about it?" Harry blushed. He hadn't had a wedding and the only thing he could 'remember' was his first time with Voldemort on the footstool. He nonetheless plastered a smile on his face.

"Yes…it was very small because I was a little afraid about…well you guys actually." The press chuckled.

"But it was very romantic…I'm not going to tell you a lot about it, because…well." He looked down, shyly and then up at Voldemort with a little cheeky smile. He could hear that the press, especially the ladies, were totally falling for him. Harry blinked a little and threw a sweet smile at several camera's.

"That is enough." The heavy voice of the Lord boomed through the hallway and the press immediately stepped away. It looked a bit chaotic, Harry could see how many tried to take the same floo and he noticed that there was a lot of pulling and pushing. Voldemort bowed down a little and Harry could feel his broad hand on his back.

"In for a treat I think, pet. Good boy." Harry blushed and he glanced at the people who were still around. He immediately spotted Hermione and Ron and wondered why they hadn't tried to wave at him earlier. They were just standing aside, next to the headmistress of Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort sensed that Harry's attention was wandering and he followed his gaze.

"Ah, go then but stay close. I'll come and find you." Harry nodded and jumped of the stage, making his way to the little group that went silent when they saw him.

"Hello Headmistress. 'Mione, Ron, Longbottom."

"Mister Potter. You handled that quite well I must say. The Lord looked pleased." The Headmistress said. Harry grinned a little, they didn't know how pleased…The Headmistress then spotted someone she knew and left the younger ones alone. Harry could see that something was bothering Hermione so he crossed his arms and waited. She sighed and started to speak.

"Did he really tell you about the prophesy?"

"Not the words, no."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." Neville Longbottom whispered and Harry stared at him. That was a mouthful!

"Yeah…He said something about power and dying. He chose you, didn't he Neville. 'Cause I was born a squib." He wasn't really looking at them, he was staring at his 'husband' who was talking with some important looking man. Hermione and Ron nodded, but it was Neville who gave a rather strange reaction.

"Born a squib?" Harry swiveled his head to Neville and glared hard.

"Problem with that, savior boy?" Neville shook his head quickly while Harry ignored the cross look he got from Hermione.

"N-No, no problem. It's just…I th-thought you weren't born as a sq-squib." He whispered the last word as if it was a cursed one. Harry frowned.

"Really? Why would you think that?" Harry asked doubtful.

"Leave him alone Harry, the Lord doesn't like Neville so much and you're just attracting attention." Hermione said.

"No I want to know too Hermione! Harry's wasn't born a squib? Neville, what do you know?" But then the temperature around them dropped and Neville went as white as a sheet. Harry took a step aside and smiled a little at the Lord who was staring with a sinister look at Neville.

"You have a strange taste in friends, Harry." The man said. Harry frowned.

"I'm not friends with Longbottom, my Lord." He answered.

"But a Weasley and a mudblood?" Harry frowned and took a step forward so he stood between his Master and his two friends.

"Yes, my Lord." Voldemort smirked at him, as if he found his protectiveness amusing.

"Everyone has their flaws." Voldemort said. Harry snorted a little.

"Now, young mister Longbottom. Come with me." Neville stared at the Lord with wide eyes and Harry wondered if the boy was going to piss himself.

"We can't! He can't! We need to head back! Classes you see…My Lord." Hermione said, glancing worriedly at her friend. Voldemort gave her a look that clearly said she needed to stay out of it.

"I am sure that the Headmistress won't mind." Voldemort grabbed Neville by the shoulder and hurled him around, pushing him to a door.

"Oh merlin…this is not good!" Ron whispered. Harry frowned.

"What? Nothing wrong, he probably only wanted to talk with Longbottom." They both gave him looks as if he had grown a second head.

"Harry, the Lord may be…friendly when it comes to you but Neville is his enemy. He hates Neville and Neville hates him."

"Fears him more likely." He muttered.

"Mate, have you seen his face? It's hard not to fear him." Ron mumbled.

"As if you're fun to look at." Harry answered and he sighed a little when he saw the irritated look on Hermione's face.

"I'll go check, ok?" He then turned and walked to the door through which his 'husband' had gone through. He felt a tingle of magic when he placed his hand on the handle but ignored it and pushed it open. A scream pierced through his ears and he slammed the door shut behind him, staring in shock at the boy-who-lived. His husband lowered his wand and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Did you not feel the ward?"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Voldemort softly snorted.

"Nothing." Harry glared at Voldemort and didn't know if he needed to be scared by the smirk he received. Neville groaned while he tried to push himself upright.

"I hate you!" The boy yelled and then he glanced at Harry.  
"You…You are supposed to be good! Why are you with him?" The boy sounded fearful, saddened and a little bit defiant. Harry didn't know what the savior was babbling about, but he had to admit that his curiosity was prickled.

"Good? What are you talking about Longbottom?" Neville opened his mouth but Voldemort moved and he flinched away, almost crawling to the door as if he wanted to escape. Harry turned on Voldemort.

"Why are you hurting him, Sir? He doesn't seem all that dangerous."

"He almost killed Nagini, Harry. You should not judge this…child…on how he looks like." It sounded as if the Lord had wanted to say something entirely different than 'child'. Harry nodded.

The door opened again and this time it was the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron. The girl ran at Neville and helped him up, pulling him behind the Headmistress.

"Lord Voldemort. I would ask you kindly not to bother my students."

"Maybe your students should not be here in the first place, Headmistress." Harry could see that his Lord was playing with his wand and at the same time the Headmistress drew hers as well. Only she was not pointing it at Voldemort, he realized, but at him.

"We are leaving, all of us." The woman said and she pushed her three students at the door. Voldemort swiftly took some steps forward, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Keep your savior out of my way, Minerva, or he will end the same way your precious Albus did." She tensed and turned a little paler, but she gave no answer and left. Voldemort waited for several seconds and only when he was sure that the three were gone, he took Harry out of the chamber.

"Come boy, we are going home." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Strip boy." Harry closed the door behind him and had to think twice before he realized what was expected from him. He nodded and started to undress while walking closer to the Lord. He left his clothes scattered on the floor and stopped when standing in front of his Master. He glanced at the rug that was in front of the fire and spotted Nagini. He smiled at her but glanced back at his Lord. Still clothed and still looking a bit agitated, the man looked like a force to behold. Harry shivered and smiled coyly at the man, glancing down at his own penis. He wasn't aroused yet.

A finger lifted his chin and he looked up, into the red orbs of his Lord.  
"Place yourself on the footstool, face me and place your feet on the ground, on either side of the stool." Voldemort walked past him and placed himself on his chair. Harry glared at the footstool. He didn't really like that thing, it reminded him about how much a bastard the Lord could be.

"Now, Potter." Harry made his way to the little black thing and positioned himself. He immediately felt embarrassed when sitting there. The position showed his cock and balls quite clearly and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Take your cock in your hand and play with yourself, slowly. Make it a show, I want to enjoy it." Harry nodded and he wanted to start, when he felt something come around his throat. He looked up.

"Punishment whenever you do not please me. You will give me an answer when I tell you to do something." Harry wanted to reach up to feel what was around his neck, but he had a feeling that that would result in 'punishment'.

"Yes Master." He mumbled and took his penis in hand. A whispered spell from the Lord made his hand slick with lube and he nodded slowly.

"Thank you Sir." He went up and down, caressing the head and feeling himself stiffening in his hand. His mind though, had other stuff to think about. What had Neville meant with 'not born a squib'? Was it a rumor? Or something he had said to 'hurt' Harry. Neville hated Voldemort and Harry was Voldemort's possession, so Neville hated Harry. But the boy had not sounded as if he had wanted to hurt. He had sounded quite sincere. So maybe…

The thing around his neck constricted and he gasped, lifting his hands and grasping what felt like a leather belt. His eyes sought out those of the Lord and He looked not amused.

"It seems my little slave lacks the motivation to serve his Master. No problem. I reckon you are not in the mood, again no problem." The Lord stood and drew his wand. Harry swallowed, which was rather difficult with the belt around his neck, but he wasn't choking so he took that as a good sign.

Underneath his body he felt the footstool shifting and he looked down. The footstool was slowly transforming into a real black chair with a high back and four wooden legs. Harry frowned a little but he had no time to think about it. Voldemort made a wavy move with his wand and ropes shot out, forcing his legs against the legs of the chair. His hands were bound behind the chair. Voldemort smirked a little and came closer. He placed his wand away put he waved at something in the room and a black ballgag flew his way. Harry groaned and shook his head. The Lord smirked a little and placed the gag on the ground next to Harry's feet. He then placed a hand on Harrys hair.

"You may not be in the mood, little boy, but I am." Voldemort reached down and parted his robes, opening his trousers and taking out his erect cock. He smirked a little and leaned closer, pushing his cock against Harry's lips. The boy didn't need an order. He knew what he needed to do and took the Lord in his mouth, slowly licking around the head and then sucking him in deeper. Voldemort let him adjust, his hand on Harry's hair. Harry tried his hardest. He played with Voldemort's foreskin and licked from base to tip, but the Lord seemed to want more. The hand on the back of his head grabbed his hair fiercely and Voldemort pushed his cock down Harry's throat. The boy tried to back away but had nowhere to go and he gagged around the cock. Tears started to fall down his cheeks while he struggled against his bonds and the hold. Voldemort withdrew a little and Harry gasped. Voldemort chuckled and whispered something Harry did not understand.

"Suck me boy, take me deep." Harry coughed, turning his head a little before again lifting his head and opening his mouth for the Lord. The moment his lips touched the man's cock, it felt as if someone was giving him a blowjob. He moaned around the mouthful and gave an experimental lick. Harry moaned loudly and looked up through his lashes. Voldemort stroked his hair and nodded. Harry smiled a little and started to suck harder, taking the Lord deeper and deeper, even making himself gag just to know how it felt. His own cock was rock hard and throbbing and he wanted to reach down with his hands. He wanted to feel his hands on his cock while he was giving the Lord this strange blowjob. It would be such an awesome feeling, a handjob and a blowjob! He groaned again and bobbed his head faster. A groan from the Lord and he knew he was doing good. His cock throbbed and he felt the telltale feeling in his belly, he knew he was on the brim of coming. His body arched and he bucked in his chair, but he did not came. He groaned in misery but did his very best, concluding that if the Lord had an orgasm he would orgasm too!

"Good boy, Harry. Such a good whore I have. All mine, aren't you." He started hissing and pushed Harry's head almost against his body, his cock now very deep. Harry gagged again and sputtered around that thick cock. The Lord stilled his movements and Harry tasted his hot seed. It went down his throat and tasted of salt and a strange dark taste he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't something he liked, but it was nice enough. He licked and sucked around the Lord's softening penis and bucked in his ropes. His own cock felt like bursting and he stopped licking, withdrawing his head from the man his body and glancing up.

"Please Master…"

"Motivated now, are you?" Voldemort tucked himself away and lowered his hand, taking the boy's cock in hand. Harry hissed and tried to push his hard penis into that touch, but Lord Voldemort stepped back and lifted the gag from the floor.

"N-no, Sir! Please…"

"I won't have you thinking about anything else but me when you are here. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Harry hissed. Voldemort nodded.

"Good boy, but I am not convinced." He pushed the gag in Harry's mouth and fastened the buckle non too kindly. Harry sniffled and lifted his body a little, but it didn't help. Voldemort smiled and took the boy in hand one more time. He made sure Harry was completely erect and ready to come, before he turned around and went for his door.

"Think about it boy and make sure you have a perfect apology for when I return." And with those words, the Lord left. Harry yelled in his gag and slumped in his chair. The belt around his neck shifted and his cock gave an interested twist. He groaned, this were going to be the longest minutes (or even hours) of his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and l****et me know what you think!**

**Chapter eleven will be written and will be posted! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews! I really do enjoy them! ^^ **

**I've already written up to chapter fourteen, and more is coming everday, so I will be updating frequently!  
**

**Warning: a belt! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter nor do I make money from this! **

_"Blehblehbleh' - parseltongue _

"blehblehbleh" - normal speech

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**Don't trust unicorns**

Harry rubbed his wrist fur the umpeeth time and gave his Lord a very obvious stare. He chuckled and pointed a finger at Harry.

"You were twisting your hands too much, it's not my fault that you got those injuries."

"A real Dom wouldn't leave his sub alone." Harry mumbled and he leaned against a table leg, looking up through his fringe at the moving Dark Lord. The man arched his eyebrow and gave Harry a look that meant trouble. But the young boy was not impressed and glared right back. Voldemort sighed.

"Nagini was here and I had a surveillance spell in place, I was there wasn't I, when your wrist began to bleed."

"Yeah, you were." Voldemort chuckled when he heard how much it cost for Harry to say that.

"Now, you know I will return shortly. Try to keep yourself out of trouble. No, keep yourself out of trouble or the punishment will be severe." Harry pushed himself of the floor and came to stand in front of his Lord.

"When are you going to be back?"

"Why?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes and stared into Harry's. He smirked a little and took a step forward, taking the boy his slim chin in hand. He could see Harry's eyes darken and he could almost feel the tension building in that young body. Full of hormones and always willing, always. Voldemort stroked a pale cheek and slowly probed the boy's mind, seeing a fleeting image of his office and the floo. He slowly left the boy's head and his eyes fell on the lightening bolt scar. So many secrets laid behind that strangely shaped wound, many Voldemort himself didn't even know about.

"If you want to go see your strange friends, you may go. I only wish for you to be safe and I am worried about Longbottom and the Headmistress. Hence my meeting today." Harry nodded and smiled a little. The Lord was worried! About him! He looked up and bit his lip when he saw that his Lord had a strict look in his eye.

"You were going to lie to me about this, weren't you?" Voldemort hissed and he took a step closer. Harry backed away and swallowed. It was strange how fast Voldemort's mood could change. Harry lowered his eyes and made his legs buckle so he fell to his knees. Voldemort stood imposing before him and Harry bowed his head so he didn't need to look at those glaring orbs.

"We should fix that, don't you think?" The Lord hissed.

"Yes Sir."

"I think so too. We can't have you lying to me, it's a very irritating habit."

"Yes Sir." Harry kept his body stiff but his mind yelled that Voldemort himself had secrets enough. It wasn't as if he never lied!

"Turn around, lower your head onto your hands and keep your ass high." He frowned a little but did as asked and he could feel a strange wind pass around his body. He groaned when he noticed that his clothes had vanished.

"Count slave." Harry tensed his body and he could hear shuffling behind him, a sharp swishing sound in the air and not a second later his ass was on fire. He yelped and almost lunged forward. It had to be a belt.

Harry yelled the first number on the same time the second slash was given. He shivered and bit his lip while mumbling 'number two'. This fucking hurt! Slash after slash and when ten came, Harry felt his whole body shiver violently and he sniffed a little. He wasn't crying but his eyes stung and Voldemort was not stopping.

"Fifteen!" He yelled and this time he lost his balance and almost fell over. A hand was on his hips, steadying him before they left again and the Lord went on. Harry didn't beg for it to end, he had never begged in his life when it came to pain and he would only beg if his Master asked for it. So when the twentieth slap came, his eyes stopped doing what he wanted and several tears rolled down his cheeks. It wasn't from pain nor from self-pity. It was because he had clenched them shut and his body had taken over for him. He kept his lips shut and only muttered the next slaps. Twenty-five and it was over.

He could feel ice cold hands on his hot bum and he flinched, almost crawling away while he lowered his lower body to the ground. He shivered but could feel Voldemort moving at his side. The Lord was kneeling beside him, his warm woolen robe very close. Harry turned his head and looked into the eyes of his Master, before he buried his head in the man's chest. Voldemort lifted his hand and stroked soothingly the top of the boy's head. He whispered some silly words until the boy stopped shivering.

"Get up now." Voldemort himself stood elegantly and he forced Harry with him. He took Harry's head in his hands and stroked away the tear tracks on his cheeks. It was a very loving gesture and it made Harry a little warm. He pressed his cheeks into those cold hands and when they left, he whimpered a little bit.

"Be a good boy while I'm away. We both know you do not want me to do more than this."

"No Master. I'll be careful when I go to Hogwarts." Voldemort snorted and nodded slowly.

"Yes. There are three death eaters here. Dolochov, and the Lestrange brothers. If you leave for Hogwarts, tell them and make sure they know when you are back. Understood?" Harry nodded and took a step back when he felt that Voldemort was done codling him.

"It's okay Sir. You can go."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The man left through the door, after saying goodbye to Nagini. Harry sighed and lifted a hand to rub his smarting ass. He hissed a little in pain and walked to the bathroom, lifting his body high enough to see himself in the mirror. His ass was a very interesting shade of red. He shrugged his shoulders, washed his face and walked back into the living room. Nagini reared her head.

"_What shall we do now Master is away? I miss him already!" _Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Why don't you join me on my trip to Hogwarts?" Nagini hissed something that sounded like a curse and Harry laughed a little while searching his clothes.

"_Why don't you join me on a hunt? Master forgot but that rat-wizard is here too! Let's hunt him!" _Harry pulled up his trousers, hissing a little in pain when the fabric covert his red bum.

"Rat-wizard?"

"_He changes into a rat sometimes." _ Harry nodded slowly and gave her a look that clearly stated she was mad.

* * *

After finding one of the death eaters Voldemort had talked about and after eating something small at the enormous table he and Voldemort always ate, he went to search for the Lord's office. He turned down the hall and saw one of the Lestrange brothers, he guessed it was Rabastan, leaving that office. Strange, no-one was allowed to go in there unless the Dark Lord himself was present. Well…except for Harry. He could use the floo! With a little smile on his face he went to the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. The office was neat and looked far to clean. If Harry didn't know better he would think Voldemort was some kind of neat-freak. Harry walked to the fireplace but his eyes caught something completely out of place.

It was a plush silver unicorn with a blue horn, pink manes and a ribbon on its tail. It stood innocently on the Lord his desk, staring at Harry with a pair of enormous blue eyes. Harry stared back and then took some steps closer. Was this someone's idea of a joke? Giving Voldemort a unicorn was funny, Harry had to admit. Well…except for the fact that Voldemort was going to think Harry had placed it there and then he would get punished. That would not do! Harry stepped closer and reached for the little teddy. His mind gave a warning. Someone had once said not to touch something you didn't know. Harry almost closed his fingers and almost decided not to touch, when his mind said 'don't be a baby' and he grabbed the blue horn. What could go wrong, he wondered, before he felt a strange pull behind his navel.

He hurt his legs and he lost his balance, falling face down on a very hard floor. He groaned in pain when his right leg felt like burning and he twisted his body around. God his leg hurt! He guessed something was wrong with it and he slowly pushed himself upright with his hands, using his left hand to push his glasses back in place.

He heard movement and he stilled, trying to listen to whoever was with him in this dark room. Chains rattled and he heard someone breath rather heavily.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice asked before he chuckled.

"Here to trick me again Lord?" Spat the person and chains clanged against a wall. Harry turned his head, trying to back away from the voice, until his back connected with a wall. It was cold in the room and he felt that the wall was slightly wet. It seemed to be a cell of some sort. There was little light and Harry tried to take a good look at the prisoner.

"Oh my eyes! What do I spot with my eyes! How dare you, you monster! How dare you torture me with this…this puppet! This lookalike! My godson, my poor godson! You killed him! Don't mess with me like this! I am Sirius Black, you monster! How dare you!"

* * *

** Review if you want more! I hope you all enjoyed! Next one will be a bit longer!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your reviews! They make me smile every day! ****This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be updated soon (saturday probably).**

**No warnings for this one. For those who really like Sirius Black, he'll be back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**A truth or a lie?**

Voldemort smiled sweetly at the minister official who kept insisting that he had indeed sent the appropriate papers to the Headmistress of Hogwarts, while it was quite obvious he had done nothing of that sort! Two death eaters stood at the door and the longer the man was rambling, the bigger their smirks grew. Voldemort finally snapped. He lifted his wand.

"Crucio!" The man went down and his screams filled the office. The death eaters flinched a little but chuckled nonetheless. They only moved when their Lord was done. They walked closer and lifted the twitching man from the floor.

"Bring him away and find me Piers."

"Yes my Lord!" They muttered and they closed the door behind them.

Voldemort placed his head in his hands and he glared at the little paper that was innocently laying in front of him. It wasn't an arrest precisely but it was a recommendation written by the head of law-enforcement (currently a position that was taken by Mulciber) to place several surveillance charms on Neville Longbottom. He would be watched closely and when there was any reason to suspect Neville Longbottom was a danger or met with the wrong people, two guards would be assigned to him. If he would lose his guards or wander off without them, he would be forbidden to go out, except for classes. If Neville Longbottom would again ignore these conditions or again leave his guards, he would be brought before court where the head of law-enforcement would deal with the case.

Voldemort had made Mulciber write this down, not because Neville Longbottom was a danger, but because he could become one. It seemed fate was not Voldemort's best friend and fate made sure Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter kept meeting one another. Voldemort was no fool. He had of course anticipated Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter meeting, but he had always imagined him being close and watching every step that stupid little savior boy took. Hence the reason he had made his death eaters search for young Harry Potter in every orphanage they could find. Of course, he had imagined Harry to be a fearful little muggle and not that brat he had encountered in the orphanage. Running away to Hogwarts because of a fight…No-one had ever ran away from Lord Voldemort! Except Neville Longbottom, and that had not end well for the boy.

Someone knocked on the door and Voldemort looked up, expecting to see Piers, when he saw the pale face of Rabastan Lestrange. He immediately knew who was in trouble and he stood up.

"My Lord…The portkey…" Voldemort almost fell over in shock. This could not be true!

"Tell me it wasn't activated."

"It was my Lord…I had placed it in your office and made sure Sirius Black was situated in the visiting-cell before I activated it. I was planning to come and see you, but when I went into your office to take the floo…" Voldemort shook his head slowly. He really wanted to curse someone!

* * *

Harry pressed his back against the cold wall and watched the strange man move. He kept moving his legs, pulling them in and pushing them back out. Clenching his hands, swaying his head…It made Harry nervous, but the young boy had heard something interesting in the man's rambling. The unicorn lay in a corner, forgotten for the moment.

"Mister Black…I am not the Dark Lord and I am not a doll or a replica from someone. I am Harry Potter." He had said the same sentence several times by now, and finally the man stilled his movements and really looked at Harry.

"Harry? Harry is that you? How did you get here? Did Minerva sent you? Oh Harry! I'm so glad to see you! You look just like your father, did you know that? Harry, you got to get me out! Take your wand and undo these chains! We can take the portkey and then we can finally start our fight again!" Harry stared silently at the man, Sirius Black, and wondered what he needed to say.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a wand." He said and he imagined he needed to clear up why he didn't have one.

"I'm a squib." The man narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Harry frowned, he could keep telling this man he was indeed a squib or he could listen why this prisoner thought he had a wand.

"You lost yours Harry? Did the Lord take it from you? He would do that! He took mine too Harry. Harry you found Neville didn't you, don't worry Harry we both know who the prophesized child really is! Minerva will see it too, Harry come closer, I want to see you!" He was the real prophesized child? That couldn't be right, he was a squib! Nontheless he moved closer and went to kneel in front of the strange man. He unclenched his hand and tried to reach for Harry, but the chains were too short.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so. I wanted to come for you, but the Dark Lord locked me up!" Spat the man. Harry lifted a hand and immediately the prisoner stopped rambling and focused on his hand.

"Why did he lock you up?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't you know? I was a traitor in their eyes! Supporting Dumbledore during the war…They didn't want to kill me, no, my lovely niece wanted me alive! But Harry now you're back!" Harry nodded slowly, scanning the man his tired face.

"Sirius, was I born a squib?" The man barked a laugh and started to shake his head, when a loud pop was heard and Harry felt a very cold hand around his neck. Sirus screamed.

"Get that portkey and leave!" He stared into two furious red orbs and he knew he needed to obey. Frightened by the amount of magic that rolled from the Dark Lord's body, he lunged for the unicorn and felt the strange tug behind his navel. The howls and screams of Sirius Black followed him and when he landed in the office of the Dark Lord, he could still hear that haunted voice in his head.

* * *

**Ohow, that is one angry Lord and one troubled Harry! ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, chapter thirteen! Some of you wanted a punishment...well, you'll see what Voldemort will do!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Harry Potter world and I certainly do not earn money from this!**

**Warnings: a naked Harry **

_- Blhehehe - Parsletongue_

- blhehehehe - normal person talk!

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Nagini's meddling**

He huddled into a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs and watching the door to their chamber warily. He had ran from the office in fear of the Lord's wrath, but he had soon found out there was no place to hide. Finally he had picked a spot in their chambers, hoping Nagini would be there to calm his nerves, but she wasn't.

The things Sirius Black had said rang through his mind and Harry didn't know what to think of it. He had heard about the war and he had heard about the Dark Lord his strict reign, killing rebels and whoever stood in his way. Maybe Sirius Black really was a dangerous person that had to be locked up? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard shuffling outside the room and he tensed, closing his eyes. His ass still hurt from the morning and he really didn't want another punishment. And certainly not a punishment from a furious Dark Lord.

* * *

Voldemort wanted to rip the door open and curse the boy until he screamed for mercy, and he almost did, but he could feel something heavy on his shoes and he looked down. Nagini reared her head.

"_Master, your pet is frightened and he should be, he did something bad but you need to calm down. We want his trust, don't we?" _Voldemort arched an eyebrow at the snake and nodded slowly.

"_Besides, isn't this a perfect opportunity to…"_

"Make sure the boy trusts me. Make him see that I am right and that Dumbledore's puppets, like Black, were nothing more than little children playing with fire." He grinned and reached down to stroke Nagini's head.

"You are very right Nagini. The boy needs a bit of motivation to trust me and with that Longbottom boy…" Voldemort shuddered and he wished he had stayed a bit longer with Black to calm his nerves.

"_Master, your pet is waiting." _Voldemort nodded and opened the door.

He didn't spot Harry immediately, but when he closed the door and walked further into the room, he found his little sub. For a moment he stood still and just observed the brat. He didn't feel pity, but Harry looked like a mess. He was shivering a little and his eyes looked a little red, he hadn't been crying but he seemed he could be any minute. He was staring resolutely at Voldemort's shoes and trying to ignore his Master. Voldemort stepped closer and Harry tensed even more, shuffling a little. It made Voldemort think about the punishment he had given the boy. He probably still had a painful butt.

"Stand up, lower your pants and turn around. Hands against the wall." He saw Harry's jaw tense and eyes glared at him for a second, before the boy pushed himself up. He turned, lowered his pants and underpants and placed his hands against the wall. Voldemort stepped closer so that the fabric of his robe tickled the boy's skin.

He lifted a hand and stroked heated flesh. He even thought about fingering that inviting pink pucker, but ignored his own desire and drew his wand. He whispered a numbing spell and summoned a healing balm from the bathroom. He could almost see the confusing on the boy's face, but instead of saying something he started to rub the balm into Harry's skin. The boy shivered under his touch and gasped a little. Voldemort only stopped when the balm was evenly spread and he banished the jar with a wave of his hand. He then crouched down and pulled the boy's pants back up, making sure he didn't hurt his petite sub. He fastened the buttons on the pants, noticing the bulge that was now safely put away. When he was finished, he took a step back but with a little pull at the boy's arm, he made sure Harry turned around. Burning cheeks and eyes downcast, his hair lying wildly on his head. He was a lovely sight.

"Thank you Master." Voldemort nodded while walking to his wardrobe and undoing the buttons on his robe.

"You are welcome. Now what possessed you to touch a plush unicorn?" Harry winced a little while he stood there with his hands behind his back. He looked like a little child, caught doing something naughty.

"I wanted to…"

"Yes?" Voldemort turned. Harry swallowed but lifted his shoulders and head and stared at Voldemort.

"I wanted to take it away. I thought someone had given it to you as a joke and then I thought I would get punished for it, so I took it…" Voldemort nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. Harry followed the movements of his hands and Voldemort realized that Harry hadn't seen him naked yet. He smirked a little but stopped when his chest was undressed and searched for a simple T-shirt to wear. It wasn't something he often wore, but he was tired and agitated and he wanted something comfortable.

"I accept that explanation, but Harry, nobody jokes with me." He crossed his arms when he had his T-shirt on and leaned against the wardrobe. Harry shrugged.

"Why didn't you leave immediately upon arrival? You must have been a little…apprehensive when you saw a man in chains." Harry's blush deepened and he slowly nodded.

"I was a bit afraid but he kept saying strange things and I sort of forgot about the unicorn. Sir, if you want to punish me, do it now! I don't want to wait, I know you're angry at me!" Voldemort shook his head.

"I'm not angry at you Harry." The boy rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe the man.

"I was worried about you when I heard about your whereabouts."

"Worried?" Harry frowned. Voldemort came closer.

"Harry…Sirius Black, the man you saw…I don't know what he told you but he was the murderer of your parents." Harry stared at him and for a moment. His mind went blank. He couldn't completely comprehend what the Lord just said! Murder? His parents were murdered? He thought they had died at work, a magical accident. He shook his head and noticed that the Lord was standing right next to him, watching him closely.

"I don't understand…Murder? You said…"

"Come." Voldemort took Harry's hand and brought him to an armchair, sitting down himself and drawing Harry on his lap. He softly stroked the young boy's hair.

"Stop! Don't try to…Voldemort!" Harry slapped his hand away and sat up, staring straight into his Master's eyes.

"Please, you told me…"

"I wanted to protect you from all this. You see, your parents where members of the order of the Phoenix."

"Order of the what?" Harry asked.

"Phoenix, it's a bird that catches fire."

"Right…Sir?"

"A war is fought between two sides, I was on one side and Albus Dumbledore was on the other side. Death eaters against the order of the Phoenix."

"My parents were against you?" Voldemort hushed him.

"When it became clear you were one of the two prophesized children, I went to search for you. I told you that. Harry…you weren't born a squib." Harry jumped of his lap.

"What are you telling me? Are you lying? Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you! Why did you lie?" He yelled.

"I wanted to protect you, Harry and spare you of the knowledge that you once had magic. Now listen patiently or I will bind you and leave you to calm down." The boy was breathing heavily but nodded.

"I knew you weren't a squib when I first saw you, so I had your parents put under supervision while I went to check on Neville Longbottom. Sirius Black had been a friend of your fathers but worked for me, he was a traitor to the Order. He took it upon himself to kill you, his own godson. Your mother and father tried to stop him…they died while protecting you. When we arrived, Sirius Black had been arrested by the aurors and Dumbledore whisked you away. Placed you in as a squib in the orphanage and the war went on, until I won."

"He killed them…why? Why would he kill someone…"

"He thought he would please me." Harry took several steps back and stared at him with enormous round eyes.

"I…I need to think. Please go, I need to be alone!" Voldemort his patience almost snapped, but out of the corner of the room he could hear a hiss and he knew he needed to take his leave now. It would do Harry no good to see him and both of them were not in the mood to play that night.

"I am in my office when you need me." He saw Harry nod before he left.

* * *

Nagini watched the young boy walk around the room and she came a little closer so she could talk to him if needed. Her Master really couldn't tell the truth and she wondered if he still knew what the real truth was. Of course, this story was indeed closer to the truth than the first one and something about the story had surprised Nagini. He had told Harry he was not born a squib, granted he hadn't explained further and the boy hadn't asked, but questions were soon to come. Nagini wondered if her Lord even knew why Harry had turned into a squib…unless Harry wasn't really a squib and he was aware of that! Nagini shook her head. Her Master was playing a very dangerous game! She slithered closer and went to 'sit' in front of the boy.

"_It was a war young one and the man who killed your parents made a mistake." _

"A mistake?" Harry yelled and he glared at her with balled fists. Nagini bobbed her head. She was certain it had been a mistake.

"_My Master had not meant for your parents to die. If and only if he had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now." _Harry frowned a little.

"You're talking as if Voldemort killed my parents, he didn't." Nagini didn't answer but she could see that Harry believed his own words.

"_Young pet, why are you so upset? Your parents are dead, either killed or by accident. It doesn't change anything. My mother was eaten when I was very young, I don't remember her so I don't really care how she died. She died, that's bad enough." _Harry understood her logic but he couldn't think the same way.

"I don't know Nagini…Thanks anyway." She nodded her head and tried to think of something to cheer the boy up. She knew something, but she didn't know if her Lord was going to be pleased…Well, he was playing a dangerous game, and such games came with problems.

"_Harry, a person that isn't born a squib and a person that isn't born a muggle…What kind of person do you think that is?"_

"A wizard." The boy mumbled while he placed himself in the armchair. Nagini watched his eyes grew bigger and if she had been a human, she would have smirked at him.

"Nagini what are you saying?" He straightened his back and leaned forward.

"_That you are a wizard, Harry Potter." _

* * *

**So...let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next chapter is already written and will be posted soon! Things will be speeding up from here! Thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So, one of you pointed out that Harry may be a bit weak...I completley understand from where this person's coming from, Harry isn't a real hero in this story and he's not a soldier fighting against Voldemort. He doesn't seem all that strong, but I do think Harry is a brave person. After all, a coward would not share the Lord's bed as a submissive. **

**But, there will be a little change in Harry's personality as the story grows. He began as an orphan with no magic and now he's realizing he's not just 'a muggle' so yes, Harry will change a little. Who wouldn't?**

**Also, Voldemort is being a bit 'nice'...but Voldemort isn't stupid. He's perfectly aware of who Harry is and he doesn't need a new enemy now that he is the new ruler. So yes, Voldemort is playing nice. You just wait and see, he still is the Great Dark Lord Voldemort.**

**So that's all! Please review! I really like to read them and it gives me a motivation to keep on writing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter world**

_"blehehehe" - _parsletongue

"bleheheh" - normal person

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**What makes a wizard, a wizard?**

Harry woke up and yawned, feeling completely rested and free of troubles. He had thought about everything long and good and had pondered Nagini's words. He didn't know how he felt about this Sirius Black person, he could say he hated the man, but he didn't know if he should. His parents had been against Voldemort but now he was sharing Voldemort's bed. Was he then a traitor? He shook his head and lifted himself a little higher. He had nothing to do with the past. Harry frowned and placed his arms around his legs. Should he fight against Voldemort now that there was a chance he had indeed magic in him? He shook his head. Voldemort had not precisely been nice, but he hadn't been a bastard either. In fact, these last days Voldemort had been pleasant and fun to live with. Harry had almost forgotten the man was the great Lord of everything. It was easy to forget, sitting here in this luxurious room with a man that seemed to care for him. Harry felt a chill pass through him and he shivered. Voldemort cared about him, right?

"_Awake pet, let's find Master and practice magic!" _Harry turned his head at Nagini and nodded slowly. He felt a strange urge to find out about his magic. He felt as if something was forcing him to stay with Voldemort and make sure his magic came back. Only, he didn't know why he felt that way and although he had no choice but to live here, he knew no-one was forcing him to do anything. So why was he feeling this way?

"Nagini, do you think the Lord can find my magic?"

"_I don't know pet, but our Master is the smartest wizard I know…and I know a lot of wizards. If you have magic in you, our Master will bring it out!" _Harry nodded and made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. When he was done he made sure he wore something nice, all black, and tried to flatten his hair. His fingers lingered on his scar. The prophesized child…He shook his head and turned. First things first, he needed to know about his magic!

"You coming snake?" She hissed at him in answer and he walked out the door, knowing he was followed by a gigantic snake.

* * *

Harry could hear voices coming out of the hall and he knew the death eaters were there. He glanced at Nagini and she nodded for him to open the door. Harry bit his lip but searched and found his courage. He pushed the door open and walked inside, immediately noticing the silence that rose. Harry closed the door when Nagini was inside and made his way to the Dark Lord, who was indeed sitting at the head of the table.

No-one spoke but Harry glanced at Cissy and smiled shyly at her. First, she looked concerned, but then she smiled back.

"Good morning Master." Harry mumbled and he heard Nagini mumble the same thing before she curled up at the Lord his feet.

"Good morning Harry." Voldemort answered while he turned the page from his paper. Harry let himself fall on his knees and knelt beside his Master. This was the first time he was being so submissive in public, but he realized he needed Voldemort to be content with him. He felt a hand in his hair and he smiled a little, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch. Having a content Voldemort had its benefits.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Voldemort nodded, folded his paper and made a plate for Harry. He then passed it down, took up his paper again and resumed reading. Slowly the conversation started but Harry couldn't really understand a lot of what was going on. He scanned the floor underneath the table but couldn't spot Blue, even though his Master was present.

"Harry, have you met my son yet? I heard you were at Hogwarts?" Harry straightened his back and shuffled closer to the table. He placed his arms on the tabletop and made sure he could stare at Cissy.

"Yeah, I did. He was…" Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he had almost hit the boy. He heard Cissy chuckle.

"My my, it seems he made quite an impression?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry mumbled and he felt a blush rise.

"He told me you had scared our esteemed savior. Well done boy!" The man next to Cissy said and Harry glanced at him. He had long blond hair and sharp blue eyes. Lucius Malfoy looked critically at Harry but he seemed to be pleased with Harry's actions. Harry shrugged a little.

"He's easy to scar, it's not an accomplishment." The men and women at the table laughed and Harry blushed a little, glancing at his Lord who was completely ignoring everything around him.

He shuffled back and lifted his hand, stroking softly at Voldemort's thigh to get his attention. The man his eyes snapped down and Harry lowered his eyes when he saw the intense gaze.

"C-could we talk?" The man scanned Harry's face and lifted his hand.

"Eat your food, then we'll talk. Be silent now and let my death eaters be." Harry slumped back down.

"Yes Sir." He mumbled.

* * *

Voldemort took him to the office across the hall, which made Harry wonder why the Lord never used the strange closed door in their room. He remembered that the Lord had said that there was an office, but Harry had never seen the man enter it.

The door fell shut behind him but Harry's eyes were trained on the Lord's wand. Voldemort arched an eyebrow and placed his wand on the table. Harry looked up.

"Nagini made me aware of me not being a squib and not being a muggle." Voldemort snorted and he placed himself in his chair. Harry fidgeted and glanced around the room.

"Ron asked me if strange things ever happened around me…nothing ever happened to me or around me. I always thought I was as unmagical as a rat, and now your snake is telling me that if I'm not a squib and not a muggle, I must be a wizard!" He looked back at Voldemort with a hopeful light in his eyes. Voldemort didn't react but only stared at Harry.

He wanted to find Nagini and strangle her. How dare she! Filling this boy's head with such ideas! This was The Harry Potter, one of the two prophesized children! His could-be nemesis, now a simple child! Give him a wand and Harry Potter could become a danger!

Voldemort watched the child and saw his hope slowly disappear, as if he knew what Voldemort was thinking about. The silence between them lasted several seconds until the boy turned with slumped shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sir. I shouldn't be so foolish." Voldemort closed his eyes. He remembered the joy he had felt when it was confirmed he was special. That he was not a freak and certainly not a mere muggle. He was more, he had been special. Was special. But there was one difference between Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort hadn't really known what he had missed while 'not' being a wizard. When he was a child he could do things yes, but he had believed the words of the matrons at the orphanage. A freak, a child of the devil. He could have lived on, thinking he wasn't magical because magic hadn't existed then, in his mind. But Harry…Harry knew what he missed and he was confronted with it every day. Voldemort could imagine quite well how miserable the child felt. Not that he cared.

But what if Harry proved to be a powerful child? Well, Voldemort thought grimly, if he shows signs of powerful magic…he just had to kill him, right?

"Turn around Harry and come closer." The boy, who had one hand on the door handle, turned swiftly and came closer. The light in those eyes was still there. A fierce intense look.

"Take it in your hand." It sounded dirty and Harry had to think twice before he realized Voldemort was talking about the wand. He crept closer and eyed the blunt thing with enormous eyes. It seemed so strange…such a little thing.

"Really? I mean…it's yours!" Voldemort rolled his eyes, a comical gesture coming from him. Yes, he was apprehensive about letting someone else handle his wand, but he had to admit that he hadn't used this wand in a long time. He let his hand slip down and he felt the tip of the Elder Wand pressing against his fingers. No, he hadn't used this wand in a long long time, but he still carried it with him every day. The boy still looked scared.

"I let you handle my cock, boy. My wand really isn't a problem anymore." He smirked while he said it and it made Harry glare.

"Don't be crude Sir." He whispered while reaching out and taking the wand in hand. It felt light and cold in his grip but a strange tingle went up his arm. He didn't know if it was Voldemort's magic or maybe something that happened in his body.

"The wand choses the wizard, Harry. It may well be that my wand does not work for you." But the moment Voldemort said it, Harry made a little motion with his wrist and a green beam shot out the end and shattered a bookcase.

Both men stared at the bookcase in shock and then Harry threw the wand at Voldemort and fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Voldemort rose from his chair. He had never seen Harry kneeling so submissive. His nose and head were pressed to the ground, his hands were on the floor, his body very low, his legs tucked underneath him. He was shivering all over but Voldemort did not miss the looks the boy was giving the wand on the floor.

"Harry, stand up boy." The boy shivered and his muscles seemed to move, but eventually he stayed down.

"Harry."

"No, you're going to be mad and I don't want it!" Voldemort sighed.

"Harry, stand up. A wizard only crawls when I tell him to, and I am telling you to get up." The boy listened this time and slowly drew himself up. He stared at Voldemort with big eyes and his breathing became quite heavy.

"I'm a wizard?" Voldemort turned. He could hear the breathing stop for a moment and then a 'whoosh' came out.

"I'm a wizard! I'm a wizard!" He whispered but Voldemort didn't look at him. He didn't know how or why, but Harry Potter still had magic in him. He summoned his wand and felt the cold wood in his fingers. The killing curse was so easy to use and Voldemort knew, deep down, that he needed to kill Harry Potter before he became a problem. Voldemort turned, stroking his old wand. He should do it, he really should.

"Sir?" Harry frowned at him, biting his lower lip and Voldemort reasoned that he could wait…see how Harry did when confronted with a wand of his own.

"Come here boy, I think you deserve a reward."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next chapter: Werewolves and Wands**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes! It's done! (not the story, but this chapter) I had it finished probably a week or so ago, but I wasn't happy with it. At all. So I pushed the delete button and started again! Here it is! The longest chapter I've written I think! I hope you will enjoy it! **

_'jeeeeeej' _- parsletongue

'jeeeeej'- normal talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of HP**

**Warnings: Slash, mention of spanking, D/s**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen **

**Werewolves and wands**

Harry looked down at the floor, biting his lower lip while waiting for his Master to return. He shivered and lifted his eyes to glance through his fringe. The room felt a little cold, even though the fireplace was burning. He shuffled a little on his two feet and thought back at every other time he had waited for his 'master' to come back. Yet he had to admit that he had never felt this anticipation when waiting for an older boy from the oprhanage. He sighed and placed his hands on his back, locking one wrist in one hand. Maybe he should have kept his clothes on.

The door creaked open and Harry could hear his Master enter. Not only hear. He felt it. The man's magic filled the room, creeping around, licking at objects, feeling its way through the room. It connected with Harry and he hissed a little when the warm feeling of darkness came around him.

"Is that all for me, pet?" Harry smiled a little and nodded, spreading his legs a little more and keeping his head high. Voldemort came closer, standing right behind him and placing a hand on his naked back. His robe tickled Harry's skin but those cold hands made him shiver again. He didn't move, not when strong hands grabbed his hips and not when long fingers kneaded his skin.

"Bow for me slave." Harry felt a pressure on his back and he let himself be pushed. His back became bowed, still standing on his two feet.

"Spread your legs." Harry did while blushing when he felt cold fingertips fluttering around his anus. He almost gasped, wondering if Voldemort would finally take him. Harry wouldn't really mind, not at all actually. Voldemort's hand drifted down though, pressing against the soft skin right above his balls. It made him moan and he pushed back. Voldemort chuckled and cupped his balls, rolling them between his fingers. His hand slipped lower and Harry felt the palm of the Lord's cold hand against the tip of his cock. His fingers played with Harry's foreskin, which made Harry automatically spread his legs more.

The Lord didn't stop until Harry was shivering violently and moaning loudly, trying to angle his body so Voldemort would take his whole cock in hand and not just the tip. Yet now the Lord did stop, patting his bum softly. Harry breathed heavily and tried to calm his body, feeling his Lord move away from him. He could hear a swish of a wand and then one little plop. Curious he turned his head and he spotted a table.

"Come here pet." Harry righted his back and stepped closer, keeping his hands on his back. The Lord watched him approvingly while he opened his palm and summoned a round balgag from the nightable next to the bed. Harry felt his stomache give a loop and he smiled, obediently opening his mouth and taking the gag in. He hummed around it and bit on it, before his Master slapped his ass and waved at the table.

"Get on it, lie down." Harry slowly climbed on it and lied down. Immediatley ropes shot out of the table legs and circled his hands, pulling them down and binding him in place. At the front of the table, two other ropes shot out, circling his calves and pulling his legs back. He blushed and moaned, lifting his head to see Voldemort smirking at him, eyeing the body on display. Harry shifted a little but that only made his balls and cock wiggle. He let his head fell back and groaned.

Voldemort stepped closer and roughly took Harry's balls in hand, clenching his fist around them and making his pet arch of the table.

"Hush pet, be a good boy and I'll take you soon enough." Harry hissed around the gag and pushed his body up. Voldemort chuckled but took a step back. Harry didn't know what he did, but when he came back, he had a little thin rope in his hand. Harry jerked away when he could feel what the Lord was doing, but he couldn't go far. Lord Voldemort was binding the little rope around his balls, creating a (Harry could imagine) interesting sight.

"Such young flesh. So good. All for me." The Lord let him go and Harry let his breath lose, feeling the constricted rope around his balls. It wasn't all that painful, he could feel it a little and it was a nice feeling. He felt belonged and very horny.

"You can come whenever you want, boy. Don't keep your moans from me." Harry groaned in answer and wondered what was to come, when he felt a hot wet mouth around his cock and a slick finger enter his hole. He arched his body and moaned loudly, closing his eyes and enjoying the touches his Master gave him. He didn't know why he had deserved this.

Voldemort played with him for a very long time, making him beg and moan around the gag. His sucking never stopped and the teasing finger in his hole never left. It was torture and heaven and he begged for it to end while hoping Voldemort would never stop.

When he came it was almost with a scream, his whole body lifting of the table and spilling his seed in his Master's mouth. The Lord pumped him and swallowed around him, never stopping until Harry was completely spilled and mewling a little. He let Harry go, slowly and carefully, and he made his way to Harry's face. He took the gag away and Harry licked his lips.

"Thank you Sir." He whispered and he felt a hand in his hair while he saw Voldemort taking out his own cock. Harry smiled and turned his head, shuffling closer as much the ropes allowed. When he was in reach, he took that glorious cock in his mouth and returned the favor.

* * *

The table still stood in their room the next morning and Harry stared at it while feeling Voldemort's hand on his hip. It had never happened before, but Lord Voldemort was still sleeping. Harry had never woken first and he didn't really know what to do. Other mornings, Voldemort would come in when he awoke or he would leave a little note for Harry to find. He often had jobs that had to be done which Harry didn't mind taking care of. Making sure Nagini was fed, washing her when needed and check her for injuries.

He sometimes even was allowed to bring around notes for the Lord. Several death eaters lived in the castle of Lord Voldemort. Like the Lestrange clan. Two men and one woman. Harry didn't have contact with them, except at dinner time, but he occasionaly saw them wandering the house or the enormous library. Voldemort often needed the woman and so he had started to ask Harry to fetch her. Harry never spoke to her and she returned the favor. The only one he actually like from the Lestrange clan, was Rabastan. The man with brown hair and a kind face, even though he was a death eater, had a lot of humor and wasn't ashamed to use it. Harry was certain the unicorn had been his idea.

Today though, Voldemort was still asleep. Such a strange feeling to wake up before his Master did. Harry turned in bed and watched Voldemort, who was on his back. The blankets only covered his legs and groin and Harry stared at the white chest in front of him. Two nippels was rising with the Lord's breathing and Harry wondered if Voldemort liked to be touched there. He did. But maybe that was more for a girl…Voldemort hadn't really touched more than his bum, hair and cock. He never stroked his face or placed a hand on his leg. He never encircled Harry with his strong arms…No, Voldemort was not that kind of man.

"You look as if you are going to eat me." Harry's eyes snapped to the Lord's face and he smiled a little. Two red orbs, still a bit sleepy, scanned Harry's face before the man closed his eyes again. Harry pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard. Voldemort had made him crawl around the room like a dog yesterday evening and Harry had followed him everywhere. He had pleasured himself in front of his Master before dinner, but the best moment of the entire evening had been the moment Voldemort had inserted the plug. He had placed Harry on all fours, on the table and had opened him up with lube and fingers before he had inserted the plug. He had then made Harry dress and had taken him down for dinner with the inner circle death eaters. It was hard, making polite conversation with Cissy and her husband while every move made his cock twitch in anticipation. But the ending of that evening hadn't been so great…Well, it was and it wasn't.

Harry had been rock hard and the moment he had entered their chambers, he had almost thrown himself at Voldemort but the Lord had refused, stating he had some work to do. Harry had been angry and had opened his mouth a bit too much. He could still feel the sting in his backside but he grinned. Voldemort had made him cry for release at the end, and he was released from the bindings the Lord had put on him, but his cock was still thigthly locked in that stupid little cage. Harry lifted the blankets and glared at it. It had hurt so much and he had wanted to become hard so bad...Voldemort moved next to him and with a wave of his hand, the little cage fell off. Harry grinned and wanted to stroke his own cock to reassure it that it was freed. Voldemort though slapped him on the head.

"Hands off. That's mine. Now get dressed. We are going to Diagon Alley."

* * *

The breakfast table was filled with death eaters, all dressed in black robes and with their wands on display. Harry didn't know why that was, but he nodded at them nonetheless. Voldemort summoned a chair for him and pointed at it before the Lord took his own place. Harry did as told and waited for the Lord to fill his plate. The death eaters were tense and many of them kept their hands to themselves, as if eating wasn't allowed. Harry didn't know what their problem was and he couldn't ask since Cissy wasn't there. He could recognize the others though. The Carrows, the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. Malfoy senior, Dolochov, Xaley (Master of Blue), Nott, Avery and several others Harry didn't immediately know.

"My Lord!" The doors opened and a chubby man entered, wobbling closer to the table and kneeling down next to Voldemort, which was between Harry's and the Lord's chair. Harry stared at the strange man and realized he knew who this was. The rat-man Nagini had talked about! The death eaters tensed while Voldemort turned to the man.

"Wormtail."

"My Lord, it's Greyback…He's getting closer."

"Closer? Wormtail, it was your job to keep him out of my house." The man shivered and Harry shifted a little on his chair so he was away from the pair.

"I'm so sorry Master! Please Master!" Voldemort grunted something and stood, pushing the man away with a wave of his wand. The little pile of human flesh stayed on the ground, shivering. At that same moment, the doors to the hall flew open and the death eaters jumped up and pointed their wands at the door. In came one enormous man and Harry stood up from his chair, stepping closer to his Master. Fenrir Greyback was known by both wizards and muggles. Harry was no stranger to the gruesome things that man had done.

"Lord Voldemort!" He yelled and he spread his strong arms. Behind him several men and women filled the hall.

"Greyback." Voldemort greeted and he stepped forward, twirling his white wand between his fingers.

"You promised me lands! I have chosen. The forbidden forest is big enough for my pack and you wizards have had control of that forest for long enough!" Harry frowned. The forbidden forest was the forest next to Hogwarts and Harry remembered it to be a dangerous place for students. Hermione had once told him so. But a pack of werewolves would not only make the forest more dangerous, but the grounds too.

"I guess that a mudblood that disappears really isn't that much a problem." Greyback joked. Harry balled his fists.

"That's just disgusting!" He said and while he hadn't really said it loudly, the whole hall went silent. Harry swallowed but kept his ground, taking a step forward so the wolf could see who had spoken. Greyback stared at him for a moment and then he laughed. He really laughed. Harry felt his cheeks color while the wolf pointed at him.

"A muggle dares to call me disgusting? A muggle!" He pushed the wolf next to him to make him laugh and it didn't last long before the other wolves were chuckling with him.

"Now, you keep your mouth whelp. Or do you need your Master to gag you? I heard you just take it like a bitch, isn't that right boy?" The death eaters looked uncomfortable and Harry didn't know what Voldemort was thinking about this, but Harry himself was getting quite angry. He narrowed his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the tip of a wand in the grip of the death eater next to him. Well, he'll show the wolf! Harry grabbed the wand, pulled it out of the surprised man and pointed it at Greyback. Which made the wolf laugh even more. Well, Harry didn't really know a spell…Except for one.

"Crucio!" He yelled it and at first the wand didn't react and Harry could almost feel the death eaters chuckle with the wolves, especially Bellatrix. Harry felt an enormous amount of anger building in him and he screamed the spell. A red beam shot out of the wand and made Greyback fall to his knees, groaning in pain. Harry knew he didn't feel the pain he would have felt if Voldemort had used it, but he had shown everyone he was capable of magic! He let his hand fall and gave the wand back, when Greyback jumped up and lunged for him. He didn't get far. Voldemort came between them. He didn't jump, nor did he ran. He just appeared and forced the wolf on his knees.

"Harry, wait outside. Rabastan, take him." Harry felt a strong hand on his arm and nodded slowly.

"Yes Sir." His voice trembled a little but he felt proud for his magic so he walked away with his head held high. Even before the door closed, Greybacks screams filled the air.

* * *

The Lord took him, not an hour later, to Diagon Alley. The man hadn't spoken after his 'meeting' with Greyback and Harry wondered if Voldemort was angry.

"I shouldn't have said anything." He finally whispered, placing a hand on Voldemort's arm before they walked out of the ally they had apparated in. Voldemort nodded slowly.

"I am pleased with your grasp on magic. You need training, but you have potential for the dark arts." Harry nodded. He didn't really wanted to use Dark Magic, he just wanted to do magic!

"Thanks I guess…Does this mean I can get my own wand?" Voldemort's face darkened and he didn't answer, taking Harry by the arm and steering him on the street.

"Enjoy the view for now Harry. Why don't you go to the quiditch shop while I go to Gringrots." Harry perked up and nodded, scanning the street for the shop. People who were on the street stared in amazement and fear at the Dark Lord and many bowed for him when he stepped closer.

"Go Harry, stay there. I'll come and get you." Harry nodded and walked to the shop while Voldemort went to Gringrots. Harry sighed and looked around. This was awesome and he felt his excitement build. Witches and Wizards walked with pointed hats and long robes and while many stared a bit at him, they all seemed friendly enough. He could see owls in cages and brooms that were sweeping the street by themselves. This was awesome! He turned and started to make his way to the quidicht shop, when his eyes fell on one special shop. Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

Harry looked around and while he knew Voldemort would not have come alone to Diagon Alley, he was quite certain there were death eaters waiting for him at Gringrots, he knew no-one was really watching him. Who would dare hurt Harry Potter, husband of the Dark Lord? So Harry walked closer to the old shop and before he knew it, he entered.

The bell shimmed and Harry stood still in front of the counter. He heard rustling before a very old man appeared. The man had strange grey hair and eyes that looked straight through him. He seemed to scan Harry before he smiled.

"Mister Potter! I wondered when you would visit. Not with your husband?"

"He knows I'm here Sir." Harry whispered and he looked away. Olivander nodded.

"Here for a wand, mister Potter?"

"Yes please!" Olivander didn't ask any other question, he signed for Harry to come closer and took him to the back of the shop.

"The wand choses the wizard mister Potter, don't forget. Here, try this one! 1O in length, unicorn hair!" Harry took the wand that was given to him and he even waved with it, but it didn't work. Olivander nodded and pulled out another box and pushed the wand into Harry's hands.

"Dragon heart, 12 and a half inch, perfect for dark spells. Very bendable!" Harry again waved with it but nothing happened. Wand after wand was given to him and Harry felt his hopes fall and he could see that Olivander was getting annoyed. Eventually Harry made the man stop. He lifted a hand when another wand was given to him.

"I'm sorry to bother you…I guess I'm not magical enough for a real wand. I'll try to use my Ma-husband's wand a bit more. It worked for me you see and it made me aware of my magic. I'm sorry to have bothered you Sir." He turned and wanted to walk away when he could feel a hand land on his shoulder. Olivander looked pained and awed at the same time.

"Mister Potter. I once sold a wand to a certain boy. I have always thought it had been the right wand for the right person, but today you have proved me wrong. I remember that the wand barely worked for the boy, the wand did not chose him. But the child still bought it for a very special reason." Harry frowned at him.

"What are you telling me, mister Olivander? What was special about the wand?"

"It was the brother wand of your Master's wand." Harry's eyes widened.

"You see, the phoenix that gave a feather for Lord Voldemort's wand gave one more feather. Only one. I thought that wand would be destined for greatness in the hands of its current owner, even if the wand seemed apprehensive at first. But I think I was, am, mistaken. I think the right owner, that could bring out the true greatness of that wand, is standing here before me." Harry felt his heart move faster and he swallowed audibly.

"Who is the current owner of that wand, Mister Olivander?"

"Can you not guess?"

"Neville Longbottom."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 16. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter**

**Warnings: mentioning of slash**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The golden trio**

Voldemort watched Harry walk to their chambers. The boy seemed to be in deep thoughts, something Voldemort had noticed after he had fetched him from that blasted sport shop. He hadn't been worried about Harry getting into trouble, he had given two death eaters the order to keep an eye on the boy without him noticing. He himself had been escorted (after leaving Harry alone) by four of his lower death eaters. It hadn't been for his safety, but he had wanted some guards in his presence for when Harry would be attacked.

"I'll join you soon." He said.

"Yes Sir." The boy waved without looking at him and turned around the corner. Voldemort walked back to his office and heard the arrival of the six death eaters. He opened the door and watched them all kneel for him. The door fell close behind him.

"You may go." He said, staring at the four young ones who had joined him at Gringotts. They nodded and whispered their thanks, leaving through the door.

"Anything interesting?"

"My Lord." The oldest of the two guards stood but kept his eyes and head a little lower.

"Harry Potter went to Olivander." Voldemort nodded slowly while placing himself behind his chair. He had expected as much.

"Yes?"

"We couldn't follow him inside my Lord, but Travers had a talk with Olivander after Potter left." The man motioned at the other death eater who nodded and rose from his kneeling position.

"Olivander told me that Potter found no wand suitable for him, although he tried several." Voldemort frowned. The boy had found no wand? Every wizard found a wand at Olivander's. Voldemort was sure about that.

"There has to be more than that."

"Olivander kept saying the Potter boy found no wand, Sir. He said that the boy had little magic in him and explained that your…proximity when the boy used your wand, strengthened the magic within him. It wasn't his magic he used, but yours, my Lord. Some squibs are able to feel and channel the magic around them, but as Olivander said, they are not able to yield a wand."

"Thank you Travers. You made your point clear. Leave now. Both of you." The men bowed and left.

Voldemort placed his arms on the table and rested his head in his hands. What could it be that Harry had found out at Olivander? Had the old wandmaker said something about the prophesy? The Lord felt as if he was forgetting something. Something very important.

* * *

Harry knew he needed to do something. He couldn't let someone walk around with his wand! It was his! His chance to learn magic! His chance to a life in this world! Voldemort wouldn't mind, in fact, Voldemort would probably enjoy it! If Harry had a wand, he could become powerful! A true partner for the Dark Lord. But Harry couldn't tell the man that someone else had taken his wand. Would he even believe it? Maybe Harry should ask Olivander to have a talk with him…but then he would need to confess about his visit to the wandmaker. Well, either way he would. He couldn't just go and steal the wand of the boy who lived and then say to Voldemort 'hello, I found a wand'. Or could he? Voldemort would be less inclined to punish Harry for his transgression at Diagon Alley, if Harry had a wand in hand. If Harry could steal Neville's wand and show it to Voldemort, the man would be proud. He didn't like Neville, so it wasn't like he was going to force Harry to give the wand back…

Harry nodded to himself and glanced at the little clock that stood beside the bed. He knew Voldemort was going to return to their chambers, but Harry was pretty sure an opportunity would present itself soon enough.

* * *

Several days went by in which Voldemort kept Harry very close, as if he knew he was up to something. It didn't matter. It gave Harry enough time to plan his actions and, since Voldemort spent a lot of time in the library, Harry had taken the opportunity to read 'Hogwarts, a history', and wasn't that interesting! Old Voldemort had gone to school there and had written several things down in the book, it weren't memories but it were little pieces of information that were very helpful when someone was up to no good. He was reading the book and writing down some notes, when he heard the door open. He folded his paper and pushed it in his pocket, glancing up when Voldemort turned around the corner. He placed the book on the little table next to him and slid to the floor.

"Good morning Master! You were away the whole night." He said, which was true. Voldemort had been in the castle, but not in bed.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't miss me." Voldemort moved his hand and Harry blushed when he could see that his Master held the black dildo Harry had used that night. Voldemort chuckled and let the toy fall to the ground.

"Sir…I didn't mean to…If you don't me want using it…" He mumbled, taken a little off guard.

"Don't lie. Even if I didn't want it, you would still use it." Harry moved his legs and sat down cross-legged, looking up through his fringe.

"I'm sorry! It's just…you haven't…we haven't…made love since we started this D/s relationship. Don't you want that?" He looked a little scared, his plans forgotten for now, and Voldemort sat down on the chair Harry had vacated a moment ago.

"Made love? Who do you take me for? A girl?" Harry grimaced and shook his head. The Lord sighed.

"I realized you wouldn't be interested in a fuck, since our first time hadn't been as it should have been." The man stated it with a bit of a distate, as if he really didn't want to say those things. Harry snorted.

"Who's fault was that?" Voldemort reached out and grabbed Harry's hair in a painful grip, pulling his head back. Harry groaned in pain.

"Mind your manners slave." Harry shivered and nodded, a little smirk on his face.

"I had thought the Great Dark Lord Voldemort would just take what he wanted. I didn't know he was such a sissy!" In a second he was hoisted on the man's lap and his mouth was attacked viscously. Harry moaned against those cold lips and groaned when Voldemort nipped and tugged at his lip. A knock on the door interrupted their activities and Harry slowly moved away from Voldemort's lap. The Lord rose.

"I'll be back around ten o'clock this evening, make sure you are kneeling in my bed slave, hands on the headboard and don't dare to wear a stitch of clothing. And Harry, don't orgasm until I'm with you." The boy shivered and moaned, nodding slowly and pushing his head against Voldemort's leg. The man chuckled.

"Until tonight pet."

"Yes Master!" Voldemort walked out of the room, leaving Harry on his own. It occurred then to him, while staring at the fallen dildo, that this was his chance. Lord Voldemort was away. The boy slowly pushed himself up and walked to the door. He heard the man's booming voice and then the tell-tale pop of his disappearance. He knew the death eaters were gone too. There were problems with the negogiations with the Vampires and Lord Voldemort was going to their lair to appease them a bit more into supporting him. This was his chance! There was only one place to go to now!

He knew he had no weapon, but he didn't think he really needed one. Wizard or not, Neville Longbottom didn't seem to be that much of an opponent. Harry made sure Nagini didn't spot him when he sneaked into the office of the Lord and he grabbed some floopowder.

"Professor Snape's office!" He was gone in a whirl of green flames.

* * *

It had been a calculated risk, but Harry had assumed that the man was teaching at this hour. So even if there were wards in his office, he wouldn't be able to reach the rooms in time. Harry would be long gone. Still, he hastened himself to the door and when he was in the hallway, he sought out the darkest corner he could find. He reckoned the students had classes but he kept an eye out for unwanted by passers.

Hermione had once told him that the Gryffondor common room was on the seventh floor and he had read that there was a lady in a portrait guarding the entrance. He would need a password to get in, but Voldemort had written that the head of house only used twenty one passwords that he (or she) re-used every year. Harry had written them all down in case he needed one of them. He sneaked up the stairs, very pleased with himself. There was no-one! Everyone had classes! He came into what seemed to be the main entrance and he hastened his steps to the staircase, when he heard voices coming from above. He lunged for a statue of a big lady and hid behind it, recognizing Ron's voice.

"Neville! Stop! Snape will already be pissed at us for being late and not showing up at all! You think going outside is such a good idea?"

"Ron, please! Hedwig has to be somewhere! I need to find her! Just a quick look in the owlery and then we're back in the tower! You don't have to come…"

"Well…Fine Neville. But let's just skip potions then. I don't need to see his greasy face if he finds out." Harry followed them slowly and saw them going through an enormous door. He sneaked after them and outside he could hide behind a tree. That savior boy wasn't really all that observant.

They walked across the grounds until Ron stopped and looked behind him, frowning a little. Harry could see there were some older students hanging around the lake, but none of them looked up or spotted the hidden Harry. Neville made his way to a staircase that lead to a high tower, which was probably the owlery.

"I'll stay here." Ron said, while looking around, and Neville nodded, starting the climb. Harry smirked. This was going to be easy. He hid himself behind a bush, took some stones and threw them in Ron's direction. One of them hit the red haired boy. Ron yelped and turned around, trying to pinpoint where his attacker was. Harry snickered, crawled a bit further and threw a rock at the bush behind him. Ron immediately went to investigate and Harry spurted (keeping his body low) to the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and could see that Ron hadn't spotted him. This was going very smoothly! Maybe he should suggest to Voldemort to become a spy!

He stuck his head around the doorframe and could see Neville walking in circles in the owlry, yelling his owl's name. Harry smirked. He felt excited and he almost grinned when he thought about the reaction Voldemort was going to give him! He knew how he was going to present the wand to him! All naked and horny…The man would reward him greatly and probably laugh his head off when Harry told the story of how he had 'defeated' the great Savior. He pushed himself of the wall and stepped into the owlery, closing the door behind him.

"Ron, I thought you were…" Neville said while turning, but he fell silent when he saw Harry. The boy turned a little pale and swallowed, his eyes scanning the tower in search of an escape. Harry smirked at him.

"Hi Neville."

"Harry! Why are you here? Is V-Voldemort here?" He reached up and scratched his scar, frowning while he did it. Harry left the question unanswered and stepped forward. Neville backed away but his hand went to his pants and Harry knew what was coming. He lunched forward and pushed Neville against the dirty wall, making the owls screech and fly up. Neville had the wand clenched in his hand and Harry slammed the boy's elbow against the wall. Neville yelled and his hand sprang open, letting the wand fall to the floor. Harry wanted to go after it, but he felt a fist close around his arm and with a strength he hadn't expected from this boy, he was slammed into the ground. Neville was on top of him, balled fists and face completely red. He was heavy and Harry flinched a little in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Neville lowered his hands and placed them over Harry's wrists. Harry arched an eyebrow. As if this kid could push him down!

"Because I want to use my magic and I can't because you have my wand!" He yelled the last words at this chubby savior and he used every muscle he had to get the boy of him. Neville seemed lost for words but he eyed his wand and opened his palm, letting one of Harry's hands go.

"Accio wand!" But the wand didn't obey and Neville's face fell into a frightened expression. His breathing became heavy.

Harry wriggled underneath him and succeeded in pushing Neville of him. He lifted his fist and took a swing at the boy, making the savior duck in alarm. Harry smirked, crawled upright and ran to the wand.

The door to the owlery burst open and Harry felt a strange wind pushing him back, until his body slammed against the hard wall. He hissed in pain but opened his eyes to see his attackers. Hermione was crouching down next to Neville, while Ron had an ashen face and a wand pointed at Harry. Both of them looked powerful and in full attacking mode. It was both scary and awesome to see. Harry felt the wind subside and he got his footing back, but his legs gave out and he fell down.

"What are you doing here?" Ron yelled at him.

"What has he done to you, Neville?" Hermione asked Neville and the boy shook his head slowly.

"He's a danger 'Mione! I can't believe you're friends with him! He tried to steal my wand!" The wand! Harry scanned the floor and could see it lying their innocently. He jumped at it, hand and fingers stretched out, as if touching the wand would make everything right!

Ropes and what had to be a stunning spell came at him, but they came too late. It was as if the wand jumped in his open palm. His fist closed around it.

An enormous explosion was followed, a bright light illuminated the owlery. To Harry it felt as if his whole body was being ripped apart. Something in his body was being shredded to pieces, something that hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. He was aware of someone screaming, before he became aware he was the one screaming. He trashed around but his hand did not let go of the wand and somewhere in his mind he realized that letting go really wasn't an option. It felt as if the wand itself was changing something within his body. The pain lessened gradually as did his screams, and he was left panting on the ground, the wand grasped tightly in his hand. Around him everything became blurry, and the last thing he saw before he passed out, were the bright white feathers of Hedwig.

* * *

Somewhere, quite far from Hogwarts and its owlery, a little prophesy that had been innocently sitting on a shelf, started to glow again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review! **


End file.
